Home is Where the Heart is
by Breemal10
Summary: 16 year old, Melanie Jane Winston was just looking for a place to escape. But when arriving in Tulsa, she got so much more.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders

Chapter 1: Goodbye New York.

I shivered and pulled my jean jacket tighter around me. Not because I was cold. Oh no, in fact it was the beginning of July and I was quite warm.

To be honest, I was a little spooked. My lean body and lack of muscle wouldn't put up much of a fight, if I got myself into a dangerous situation.

But yet, there I was. walking around New York in the middle of the night with only a lighter, a pack full of cigarettes, and a backpack half-full of the only clothes I owned.

To anyone watching, it would seem as if I was running away. But I wasn't running; I was escaping.

I looked behind me at the street I had grown up on, and wondered if this was a huge mistake. If I should turn back and forget all about this dumb idea.

I wondered if Dally felt that way, when he left. Like maybe he was making a mistake? Dally left so fast, I wondered if he even knew where he was going. I sure as hell know where I'm going.

Tulsa, Oklahoma.

The only reason I had even known of the place is because my mother uses to tell me and Dally stories. Stories about how small, and calming the town had been whenever she would visit as a young girl.

Of course it had crossed my mind that Dally would go there, but It was too small town for him.

I had been in my mind too long that I hadn't realized, I was standing in front of the bus that would take me to Tulsa.

I looked back once more, and wondered this time, if anyone would miss me. Then I reminded myself that no one would miss me. No one would care.

My mother and father don't give a shit about me, that was obvious. Nothing was making me stay. I had nothing in New York.

I could feel like anger rise up inside of me and I got on the bus without hesitation.

Goodbye New York. Hello Tulsa.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders.

Author's Note: Everyone in the story is roughly a year older than in the book/movie except Pony is till 14, I made Angela 16 and Curly 14. As for the actual events of the book/movie. They happened, and Johnny died but Dally didn't. My reasoning is that I do love the ending of the book/movie and I didn't want to change it too much so I made Johnny dead, and kept Dally alive because of this story. Sorry if you don't like that.

Chapter 2: Arrival

I walked off the bus slowly and uncomfortably. I looked at the bus in hatred. I had been on that bus for a very long time and I very happy to be standing still.

Despite sleeping for a long time, the Tulsa night sky made me feel fatigued. I needed to a make a friend fast and manipulate them with my sob story I have been rehearsing. If all else fails I would make myself comfortable any place. I've done it too many times before.

I started walking in the direction of a white building. As I got closer, I realized it was a bar and quickly pivoted away from it. The last thing I needed was to get drunk on my first night here. I was walking on my own when I heard a yell pointed In my direction.  
"Hey ! There you are !"  
A very pretty girl that seemed around my age came running up to me and linked her arm through mine and started to pull me forward. I glanced around to see if maybe she had somehow mistaken. It's when I saw a group of boys staring at her from the porch step of the bar when I knew what was happening. I had done it before. Even if you're alone, look like your are with someone. The odds of surviving the night are much higher.

I played along with the girl until we were out of sight from the bar, and I unlinked our arms. Then I remembered my plan. I needed a friend and I guess she would do. I tried to find a way to word what I was going to say.  
"So, what's your deal?" Shit. That came out bitchier than I hoped.  
The girl looked at me insulted. I had expected her to turn away and leave but she surprised me when she said "I should probably tell you that you shouldn't be walking alone around here but" she paused to look me up and down "that won't be a problem for you, butch"  
I could have been insulted. And I was a little, but I was mostly impressed. I gave her a sideways look and I smirked.  
"What's your name?"  
Her deep blue eyes turned to meet my icy ones.  
"Angela Shepard" she said as she gave a little shake in her walk. "and you?"  
I reached into my pocket and pulled out a weed. I lit it up and took a puff before I said "Melanie Micheals". Ya, I know it sounded fake but I doubted anyone would question. "If you couldn't tell i'm new here. So why don't you tell me about Tulsa"

Angela started about Tulsa, the hangouts, and the gangs, Soc's and Greasers, but somehow the conversation shifted to her and she basically told me her life story. I slipped in and out of listening. I listened enough to know she had two brothers, Tim, the leader of the Shepard gang, and Curly, the dumbest boy in Tulsa. Angela didn't tell me directly but I could tell by the way she talked about her relationships she gets around. I ain't one to judge. I'm not virgin Mary and I know that 'waiting 'til marriage' is a waste of time.

Angela came to the end of her long dialogue when we reached a place called 'The Dingo', some middle ground between Soc's and Greasers.  
We entered and sat down at one the booths. I settled into my seat after ordering some fries to share.  
"What brings you to Tulsa?" Angela looked at me curiously. I sighed and told her the story I had made up on the bus.  
"Well, my Ma sent me down here to spend the summer with my Granparents. She thought I needed to get some air." I added an eye roll for dramatic effect.  
She smirked at me "What, you don't got air where your from?" she said sarcastically.  
"I'm from New York" our fries were set down in front of us "It's more like dust."  
Angela picked up a fry and twirled it around, then her eyes met mine "I call bullshit"  
My eyes widened slightly. What the hell ? I though I was a pretty good liar. Before I could try to explain myself she pointed a fry at me and said "Don't get me wrong, you're a good liar but that is your classic 'running away story'" she shoved the fry in her mouth before she finished with "but I do believe your from New York, you got a funny accent"  
I opened my mouth to speak, but she interrupted me again.  
"So what is it you want? A place to stay?" she smirked as I nodded boldly and she continued "You dig ok, so i'll give you a chance."  
I reached for a fry a swirled it in the ketchup before putting it in my mouth and thanking her.  
"But" Anglea started up again and I groaned. What does she want ? "You have to tell me your real story."  
I pretended to think about the offer. Then I smirked at her. "Deal. It's boring though." She scoffed before putting on an eager face. I let out a small laugh before I started my story.  
"Well, my Ma and Pa sure as hell don't care about me, If you know what I mean" and I didn't a chance to continue before Angela interrupted once again.  
"Ya, it's rough all around"  
Then I felt something I haven't felt for myself in a long time; sympathy. I wanted to prove her that I had it worse than she thought.  
"Well i'm from New York right so they are creative abusers" a lifted my brow and put on an amused face "plus, after my brother left I took his beatings too. I was only 10 back then and I..." I was suddenly was at loss for words as i recalled the memory of Dally leaving. I felt the anger rising in my body just thinking about it.  
I almost forgot about Angela until she let out a strangled "sorry". It sounded weird coming out of her mouth, like she had never said it before.  
I looked at her thankfully. We sat in silence for a few minutes just eating our fries when she started up conversation.  
"You have a brother?"  
I let out a deep sigh. I guess I don't really have anything to hide from her. "Ya, he-  
"Hello there doll" came from a boy to my left. I looked away embarrassed, hoping Angela would send him away so we could continue our conversation. When Angela didn't say anything, I lifted my head only to realize the boy was looking at me. I was kinda shocked.

I thought for sure he was flirting with Angela, I mean Angela is gorgeous with her rich brown curls and her deep blue eyes. She also had something I didn't have a lot of; curves and boobs. Don't get me wrong I knew I was pretty. My long white-blonde hair flowed in loose waves and my pale blue eyes coloured like ice gave me a little something. My lean figure provided me with enough boobs to keep a guy interested and my butt wasn't so bad. But my face was too awkwardly shaped for me to be gorgeous. My high cheek bones and pointed chin didn't do much for me either.

Angela's loud groan broke me out of my thoughts. "Mel, this is my idiot brother Curly."  
_Oh, _I thought_, that makes sense_. I should have known. After all he wasted no time interrupting me. Something the Shepards seemed to like doing.  
"Curly, this is Melanie Micheals" Curly moved to sit down but Angela put out her hand "No. We were just leaving." Angela gave me a pointed look and she got up and I followed without complaining. I'm usually a leader not a follower but I wasn't about to fight my only place to stay.

"I guess I'll see you around Curly" I smirked as I said it. I flirted mostly for fun, he wasn't bad looking but obviously younger than me, and I wasn't into that.

Angela and I exited the Dingo and made out way down the street, leaving Curly behind.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders.

A/N: I changed the last chapter a little bit. Nothing too major just some minor details.

Chapter 3: Maybe i'll like it here

After Angela and I got home last night her older brother Tim was there and he was wasting no time yelling at her for staying out too late. It was like I was invisible. Just standing there and waiting for them to be finished.

After they had there little 'squabble', Angela stomped away to her room and I was hot on her heels. When got to her room, she raced to her bed and reached under it, waving her hand under there like a mad man. I remember saying "Digging for gold?". I also remember her giving me a dirty look.  
What Angela pulled out wasn't much to my surprise: a bottle of vodka.

All night she took small sips and complained about Tim. Her eyes got glossy and I didn't know what to do. Comforting isn't something we did at my house. So I awkwardly place my arm around her shoulders and she cried, and cried. I was torn between feeling bad for her or telling her to suck it up.

After she fell asleep I removed my arm and let her fall back on her bed. Then I carefully made my way on to the floor and settled down. I hadn't realize how exhausted I was until I closed my eyes.

Now here I was stretching out my stiff muscles, feeling regretful of choosing the floor. _Damn floor._ My clothes didn't make my night better either. No one sleeps in jeans for a reason. I hadn't even taken of my Chuck Taylors ! I looked over at Angela to see she was still asleep. I was hungry as hell, and i'm sure no one would care if I helped myself to breakfast.

I made my way down the hall and saw the kitchen right away. How convenient. I wasn't in the mood to make anything, so I started looking for cereal. I looked In almost all the cupboards when I heard a deep voice from behind me.  
"Cereal is in the cupboard to your right"  
I spun around a little startled. It was Tim, sitting on dining room chair reading a newspaper. Tim wasn't how I remembered him from last night. I guess people look a little different when they're angry.

Tim had the same face shape as Angela: perfect, and his black curled hair was slicked back with gel or something. I took in all of his facial features. Tim was very handsome, even with his obviously broken nose and long scar along his face. But not movie star handsome, more like tough and rugged sort of handsome. He looked up just for a second and I could see he had the same deep blue eyes as Angela. But Tim's were a little colder and a little harder.

It was then I realized I was just standing there looking at him and I turned away to grab the cereal. After making my gourmet breakfast I sat down opposite of Tim. The stern look on his face wasn't exactly welcoming. It was quiet between the two of us until a very hungover Angela, joined us. Angela came in with her head hanging low and slumped shoulders. Tim didn't have to ask if she was hungover, he already knew.

"Angela Shepard what the hell are you doing?" Tim's voice didn't rise, it stayed levelled, which might have been scarier.

"Getting some breakfast" Angela said like it was obvious, which it was.

"You know what I mean I-" Tim started and I lost interest. I knew they were just gonna start fighting again. I hoped they wouldn't. But there defensive stances suggested otherwise.

I just ate my cereal and tried not to listen but I couldn't help it when Tim told Angela that Curly was in the cooler, _again._ I stifled a laugh. That kid really was an idiot.

Eventually Tim sent Angela back upstairs and said somethin like "Go sleep it off", not wanting to fight anymore. I could here the brotherly concern in his voice, and it made me think of Dally. But I put him aside quickly. I wasn't gonna spend my time here thinking about Dally.

Angela stomped away like she did the night before and I was left with Tim. I was done eating by now and I wanted to explore my new territory. I put my dishes in the sink and made my way out the door before Tim stopped me.

"Where are you going?" I looked back at Tim. He had resumed his position in the dining room chair, reading his newspaper like he was before Angela interrupted.

"Out" I said bored. Can I leave now ? This had never happened to me before. No one cared where I was going when I left the house back in New York.

"Be back at a decent time" he said sternly

My face scrunched up in anger. Tim can't tell me what to do. I will be back when I damn well please. I stepped out of the house and made sure to slam the door behind me. I started walking to where I remember the dingo was, I felt like a milkshake and I had some money. I lit a weed to keep myself occupied.

As I was walking I noticed there was a DX here. We have them in New York. I was kind of grateful to see something familiar to me. Maybe I would get a pepsi instead of a milkshake.

I walked inside, pepsi on my mind.

"Can I help you?" A boy slightly older than me had said. He was handsome, movie star handsome. His dark hair was combed back despite the pieces in the front that refused to be restricted. His dark brown eyes seemed playful and fun. He also had a goofy grin on his face that almost made me want to smile.

"Can I get a pepsi?" I asked politely but I refused to say please. I reached for my money and my eyes averted to his DX shirt. It said 'Sodapop'. Was this guy for real ?

When he came back with my pepsi, I handed him the money and asked him bluntly "Your name is actually Sodapop?" I wasn't one for shyness.

"Yes ma'm" he replied playfully. I was about to walk out, not really expecting a conversation to pop up. "What's your name?" he said curiously, leaning over the cash.

"Melanie Micheals" I said as I walked back over to him.

"Sodapop Curtis" he reached out a hand for me to shake. I just cracked open my pepsi and started to drink it. Soda looked like he was gonna say something before someone walked in.

I almost tripped over myself. Oh my he was good looking. He walked cockily inside the DX as he wiped the grease from his hands onto his unbuttoned DX shirt. He was tall and lean, but still muscular. His hair was combed back complicatedly, swirling in different directions. His grey-green eyes bored into mine.

I made sure to make it obvious I was checking him.

"Who's this?" he said with a smirk on his face. Soda opened his mouth to speak but I beat him to it. I didn't anyone speaking for me.

"Melanie Micheals" I smirked back and took a drink of my pepsi.

He stood there for a second just looking at me before saying "Steve Randle"

I stayed at the DX for a while just drinking my pepsi and talking with Steve and Soda. They were interesting people. Soda was a happy go lucky guy even though life is anything but, and I could appreciate that. Steve was more collected and serious but not that much. He was funny and the things he said would make me smile. Something that I haven't done in while.

After I finished my pepsi I playful threw it at Steve, he ducked out of the way and I giggled like a little girl. I hopped off the counter, ready to leave.

"Hey Mel" Soda called, using my newfound nickname. I didn't like it because it reminds me of Dally. He always called that. Soda ignored my protests, of course. "why don't you come to the drive-in with me and Stevie?" he suggested with a wink

Throughout the time I was there, me and Steve were subtly flirting and Soda caught on.

"We could meet here at 8, then we will walk there. It's not that far" Soda continued.

Steve crossed his arms across his muscular chest and put on a playful expression. "What'd ya say Mel?"

I knew I hated that nickname but I didn't mind it so much when it came from Steve.

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see" I replied as I stepped out of the DX. I lit a weed and made my way toward Angela's to take and shower and change. Despite my lack of interest in impressing people, I did want to impress Steve.

I took a puff of my cigarette and thought to myself, _maybe i'll like it here.__  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the outsiders.

Chapter 4: Steve

I headed back to Angela's to change and take a shower. I desperately needed one. After I got out of the shower, I rummaged through my back pack. All I had was 3 pairs of jeans that look almost exactly the same, and a some plain shirts. One white, one black, one red. I decided to go with black.

Angela was sitting on her bead reading a magazine. I looked at her and realized she wasn't planning on moving anytime soon. So I went to the bathroom to change. After I was dressed I looked in the mirror. I debated on makeup. I was never into makeup. The one time I tried it, I felt as if my face was drooping and if I ran to fast my face slip off. I didn't like the feeling. What I didn't mind so much was mascara, I had to admit it always looked good. I reached into Angela's makeup bag on the counter and applied a little bit of mascara.

When I went back to Angela's room, she was exactly how I left her.

"I used some of your mascara" I said, grabbing a brush I had packed, (thank god I brought it) and started to brush through my blonde strands.

"Oh?" She sound uninterested

"Ya" I continued. I didn't really know why I was pursuing a conversation. I guess I never really had a 'girl friend' before. I don't know what to do. "I'm going out with a couple of people I met today"

That's when Angela stopped reading and threw her magazine at my head, and then sat crossed legged on her bed.

"Ow" I frowned, pretending to be hurt.

Angela ignored me and just squealed "How could you not tell me ! Who did you meet? Like boys?"

I nodded my head slowly and tried not roll my eyes "Yes Angela, like boys"

"Oh my god, tell me everything!"

I went on to tell Angela about how I wanted a milkshake and then seeing the DX and blah blah blah. But as soon as I said "and his name was Sodapop" she let out a girly scream, and I almost fell of the chair.

"Oh Soda ! He's a doll, ain't he?" and I swear I could see the stars in her eyes.

"Uh yea, I guess." Of course I found Soda attractive, who wouldn't? But I found myself drawn to Steve. "But there was this other guy Steve-"

and I went on to tell her the rest of my day, while playing around with my hair. I eventually decided to just leave it down and thought _whatever_. After I finished my story Angela got up and looked through her closet.

"You going out too?" I said curiously. I really was curious. Angela seemed like the type to go out and have fun.

"Ya. There's a party at Bucks"

_Bucks._ By the way Angela has talked about it, it seems like the party place.

"Are there parties there often?"

"Why?" Angela look over her shoulder, a smirk forming on her face "you interested?"

"Ya, I like parties." I said simply, I wasn't a die hard partier but yea, I enjoyed them.

"How's this sound?" she started, waving around the shirt she held in her hand "I will take you to a party tomorrow night"

I finally go up of my seat and made my way to the door, but not before stopping beside Angela.

"Deal"

I was now walking alongside Steve, on our way to the movies. On my right was Soda and his girl. I was hoping he would bring someone, and make it less awkward.

Steve was pretty much wearing the same thing he had on earlier today, plus a shirt (to my disappointment), and boy did he look good. Soda was wearing a white shirt and a flannel with jeans, super casual, not so much like Robin.

Robin, Soda's girl. Was wearing a long pleated skirt with a sweater with a few buttons undone. She looked a little out of place among the rest of us. But she wasn't as snotty as she looked. When I had first walked into the DX, I said a 'Hi' in Soda's general direction and headed straight toward Steve, I hadn't really noticed her there until Soda wanted to introduce us.

Robin was very beautiful. She had mid-length caramel coloured hair that was tucked up into a perfect ponytail. He eyes were kind of hazel. I didn't spend to much time looking at her. When we were introduced, Robin didn't try to shake my hand, she just said say 'Hey' and asked me a few things about myself as we left the shop. She was perky and fun. She seemed like a perfect match for Soda.

I was brought back to reality when Steve whispered in my ear "Earth the Mel"

I shivered a little, but a good kind of shiver. I looked over to him "Now what do you want?" I said in a teasing tone.

I never was like this in New York. If someone had whispered in my ear, I would have turned around and told them off, but I guess I had never felt very comfortable with any of my 'friends' in New York.

"We're here." Steve stopped and waved his hand out in front of him dramatically "Ladies first."

I looked to where he was gesturing. It was a hole in a fence. A literal hole in a fence. It didn't take me long to realize that we were sneaking in. I felt excitement crawl up my spine as I looked at the fence and then back at Steve.

"Don't mind If I do"

Steve held the fence as I crawled underneath. When I stood up, I looked around. It was kind of like a drive-in that we had in New York, except smaller, and less chaotic. We found our seats and made ourselves comfortable. After a couple minutes of just talking, Soda and Steve left to go get some popcorn and some drinks.

Robin and I sat in silence until two people walked up to us. One of them seemed a little shorter than average height, and had these awful rusty-colored side burns. The Mickey shirt he had on gave him a childish look. He kind of bounced as he walked, I suspected he was drunk, or at least buzzed. The other guy looked younger, despite the fact that he was taller than his buddy 'Sideburns' over there. He was very handsome, even though his hair was in a weird place between blonde and brown. His green eyes were soft and beautiful, unlike the rest of his face which seemed stuck in a tough and rugged expression. You could tell just by looking at him that he's been through a lot or grew up too fast or went through something that would make you pity him.

"Well hello there Robin." Sideburns drawled out. "Who's your friend?" he barely made out as he looked over to me.

"Melanie Micheals" I said quickly.

"Well Melanie Micheals" he stumbled back a little and put him arms out, like he was going to say something exciting "I'm Two-bit Mathews"

_Two-bit?_ You have got to be kidding me. That had to be a nickname.

"and this here" Two-bit pointed to the boy beside him "well this is Ponyboy, and yes that's his real name"

_Ponyboy?_ I have never heard so many strange names. Sodapop and Ponyboy. I looked at Ponyboy again and I saw the resemblence between him and Soda I had failed to see before.

"Hi Ponyboy" I said. I felt like I should say something, and I wasn't about to start up a conversation with drunkie over there.

Ponyboy just nodded at me. I guess he was shy. Two-bit was looking in some other direction with furrowed brows. It took him about two seconds to start walking away. Or should I say _staggering _away.

Ponyboy walked over to Two-bit quickly and started leading him to wherever. But he still looked over his shoulder and said 'it was nice meeting you'._ How_ _polite._

Steve and Soda finally came back, hands full. They sat down with us to start watching the movie. I mentioned Two-bit and Ponyboy to them and both of them just laughed and mumbled "Typical Two-Bit". Then Soda said that Ponyboy was his brother.

"I know" I said "It's kind of obvious actually. You're both so handsome" I nudged him playfully and he stuck his tongue out at me.

A little while through the movie, Steve and I started throwing popcorn at each other. After we settled down a bit, Steve put his arm around me casually. I liked how he didn't make everything a big deal. Then again, I liked Steve period.

After the movie ended and we started walking home, Soda and Robin couldn't keep their hands off each other. Eventually Soda told us he was going to go walk Robin home. When me and Steve nodded. Him and Robin grabbed each others hands and ran off in some direction. I rolled my eyes, but I couldn't help the smile that formed on my face as I watched them. They seemed so in love they couldn't help it. I never was one to want my hand held or arms around me, but I am still a girl.

Steve and I just talked and talked and we walked back to Angela's. We talked about New York and my life in New York. I told Steve my fake story and I felt bad about it but I didn't want him to pity me or something. Plus I was going to stick to my plan.

We also talked about Steve and his life, and I listened to everything he had to say. He had it rough, but not too bad. He talked about his dad, and how much he hated him, but I didn't believe it. He talked about how school was dumb and he didn't care too much about it, but I didn't believe it. To me, it was obvious he wanted to graduate, he wanted some sort of something to show people. And even though he talks about how much he hates his Dad, I know that he just wants him to at least respect him or even like him. I know because I was the exact same way.

When I saw the porch steps of Angela's house, I tried to slow our pace. I didn't want to stop talking to Steve. But of course we eventually made it to the steps and we just kind of stood there for a second. I turned towards Steve. I wanted him to want to kiss me.

Steve reached out and grabbed my hips and pulled them slowly towards him. My arms wrapped around his neck and we both leaned into each other and just before our lips touched..

I swerved out of the way of his lips and gave him a hug instead. Ya, I wanted to kiss him, so badly, but I wanted to make him wait, just to tease him.

I could feel Steve's body freeze, probably confused of what had just happened. But he came through and wrapped his arms around me tightly. I leaned up, so my lips grazed his ear and I said in a sexy voice "Goodnight Steve"

I untangled myself from him with a smirk on my face, and opened the door to go inside. I turned back to take one last look at him. If I hadn't turned back at that moment I wouldn't have caught the smile on his face as he turned away. He shoved his hands in his pockets and made his way down the steps and into the darkness.

I closed the door quietly behind me. Most of the lights were off and I assumed everyone was asleep. I didn't realize how late it was. I was just about to walk towards Angela's room when a voice came from the couch.

"You were out late." It was Tim. I hadn't even noticed him there. How did I not notice him there? and I was out late ? What's it to him? Tim doesn't seem like to type of guy to care for anyone except for his own blood and maybe a couple of close buddies, but not some strange girl who was crashing at their house. What is up with him ?

"Yea, I was" I said in a sassy tone and I walked away. I didn't want to continue this conversation. I made it to Angela's room and reached for the door, walked inside and almost slammed the door behind me. I balled up my fist and breathed slowly. I really did hate when people talked to me like Tim did. Like they are scolding me or something.

When I turned around, I noticed a couple of blankets laid out on the floor and pyjamas next to them. My heart swelled unexpectedly. I was grateful for it, even if it wasn't quite a bed.

I changed right there on the spot. I looked at Angela when I walked in and she seemed to be asleep. I laid down once in the pyjamas and made myself comfy on the floor.

"So how was your date?'

I jumped a little. I really thought Angela was asleep. Then I realized that she asked me a question. I thought about my answer.

"It was good, really good actually." and it was. I had really enjoyed myself tonight.

"Tell me everything" she said in a tired voice. I laughed softly. I guess she couldn't wait until the morning.

I told her everything about the date, and I knew she was smirking when I told her about 'the almost kiss'. I left out the part with Tim. I just wanted to forget it. Angela actually listened without interrupting. I hadn't thought about it much before. But Angela was a good, dare I say it, friend. I liked Angela. How she's kind of a bitch and knows it, does what she wants, when she wants, and doesn't care much about what people think of her. I know she cares more than she leads on but I still admire that about her. I like that we are alike.

I had the basics, your 'girl friend', your 'guy friend' and your 'maybe potential love interest'. I refuse to call Steve a 'boyfriend'. I hated that word.

But I'm missing something. My family. Not my Mom and Dad, I will never wish that they were here with me. I was thinking about Dally.

Where in the hell is Dally? Wherever he was, I hope he was happy. I wasn't one to believe it miracles but, It would be a miracle if I would ever see him again.

I sighed and closed my eyes. I hated to admit I missed Dally. But I did and a lot at that.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders

Chapter 5: Dally

I slowly brushed the mascara onto my eyelashes. I could feel my hand cramping. I woke up late, and no one was home. I was bored, so I was taking a long time to do everything. Just wasting time, until I figured out what I wanted to do today. Then I remembered Angela told me she was going to take me out tonight, to party at Bucks. Great. Now I would just have to figure out what I wanted to do this morning. I didn't feel like actually making myself breakfast, well I should say lunch, considering it's 12:30. I'll just go out for breakfast/lunch. I also would't mind seeing Steve. I don't know if there is a rule against seeing the person 'too soon' after a date. I didn't care anyways.

I put the mascara down and exited the house. I guess I would head to the DX first. Coca Cola for breakfast/lunch was fine with me.

After a semi-long walk, I made it to the DX. As I was walking up, I could see a couple of girls standing along side Soda, and then Soda, a little uncomfortable with the attention. I guess it has something to do with Robin. I smirked a little. Soda just can't keep the girls away.

"Hey there Soda" I called out, walking towards the door. Soda looked up at me

"Hiya Mel !" he waved and smiled. I swear the girls around him almost fainted.

I rolled my eyes and went inside the shop. The jingle of the bell alerted Steve to look up from his magazine. He smiled when he saw it was me.

"Hello Melanie" he stood straight. Even if he was wearing the same outfit from when we first met, he somehow looked even hotter now. I walked up and made myself comfortable on top of the counter. It's not like anyone is coming inside.

"Steve" I tried to say seriously, I failed a second later when I smiled. "Make yourself useful and get me a Cola, will ya" I teased. Steve shook his head but obliged. Once he handed it to me, he leaned back on the counter and I cracked open the Coca Cola. I was really thirsty. I looked down at Steve's magazine, not surprised to see it had many pictures of cool cars.

"Business is slow today?" I said before sipping my coke.

"Ya, well, there's always days like this. The days where no one comes into the shop, they just come to see Soda"

Steve didn't say it bitterly, but of course he was a little jealous.

"Well, I came to see you" I said flirtatiously, but with a undertone of reassurance.

"Of course you did," Steve smirked "I'm irresistible". I just laughed and the he continued "No seriously. Have you seen these guns" and he flexed.

I played along, sliding off the counter and making my way around it, so I was standing in front of him. "Very impressive".

I started flipping through the magazine. I didn't know a lot about cars except that they are beautiful. A car can really tell you a lot about a person. I remember Steve told me he owned a Chevrolet. Not the nicest car, but still has muscle.

I talked to Steve for a long time. A few customers came and went but not many. The girls that surrounded Soda were there the whole time I was. I looked over at the clock. It was now 5:17. I realized how hungry I was. I started to walk away un announced, hoping Steve would stop me.

"Where you goin'?" Steve said from behind me. I smirked.

"I'm going to the Dingo. I'm starving. You wanna come?" I said it casually, but still flirty.

"Ya, I could go for a burger right now." He smiled "It's not busy, I'm sure Soda'll be fine" Steve grabbed he jean vest and threw his dirty red bandana we were outside, Steve told Soda we were leaving and all he said was "You kids have fun" Soda winked and both Steve and I groaned and then laughed. We got into Steve's car and drove to the Dingo.

I walked through the Shepard's door and made my way to Angela's room. The Dingo was cool, and had pretty good food. I didn't know if that was out second date or what ? Steve didn't really give any 'this is a date signs'. I hated to admit, I wanted it to be a date. Whatever. I wasn't going to worry about it.

I entered Angela's with wide eyes. Clothes were thrown everywhere, and I mean everywhere. I looked for the source of destruction, and sure enough there Angela was, digging through her closet, throwing anything she didn't want over her shoulder. At that moment a skirt had landed on my head. I spazzed out and threw it off of me. Hey, I didn't know where the skirt had been. I finally decided to speak up before I got a another skirt hat.

"What the hell are you doing?" My hands gestured to the mess in her room.

Angela turned to me with a look of desperation. "I have nothing to wear" She exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air dramatically.

I raised my eyebrows and laughed. "It's like 6:30, shouldn't we be walking to the party by now?"

Angela sighed and looked around her room in defeat. "No, we have a ride, so we don't have to leave until later"

I just nodded and opened my mouth to speak, but Angela abruptly stood up and started to talk.

"Wait. You were going to wear that to a party?" She eyes scanned my body. I looked down. What was wrong with my outfit? Jeans and a tee. It's perfectly fine. I looked back up at Angela and nodded like it was obvious.

"No no no Melanie, you can't. You need-you can't-your hair- and just-" Angela struggled with her words. She took a deep breath before trying again. "Let me make you over, okay?"

"What?" I said surprised. I did not want to wear a skirt, not now, not ever. I also didn't want a face full of makeup. The look on Angela's face told me she wasn't going to take no for an answer, so I would compromise. "Okay, you can do my hair, and lend me one of your tops. But that's it" I said sternly.

"Fine" Angela pouted moving over to me. I sat in the chair and she warmed up her curling iron. I wasn't afraid of a lot of things, but when she waved it a little too close to my face I freaked out a little bit. "Angela god dammit. Be careful with that thing will ya?"

She tried not to giggle "Alright alright."

After Angela curled my hair, I didn't know what to think. I never curled my hair before. It look really good though, I couldn't argue with that. I still had mascara on from this morning, and I figured that was enough makeup. But when I saw the lipgloss I thought, why the hell not? and applied it lightly.

Angela showed me a lot of options for tops. A lot of slutty ones, red ones, and slutty red ones. I settled with a plain purple t-shirt. Like the ones I already had. Except it was a lot tighter, and the neck line dipped lower. I was also wearing a really nice necklace Angela let me borrow. I didn't wear jewellery a lot, but it was very pretty.

Angela's hair was already done before I got there, but still needed an outfit. I didn't have much sense of style, but I could tell her what looked good and what didn't. Eventually she picked a tight, a little short my taste. black skirt, paired with a tight red top that was missing sleeves, and most of the front. I just shrugged. She could wear whatever she wanted. If she wanted to look a slutty kind of hot, she achieved her goal.

While I was re-tieing my converse, Angela slipped of strappy heels. I heard a honk outside and Angela squealed. "He's here! Let's go" She flipped her hair and closed her eyes like she was mentally preparing for something. I raised my eyebrows at her, waiting for her to take the lead. Angela opened her eyes and breathed out heavily, then she sauntered out the door. I grabbed my jean jacket of the couch and followed her to a car. Angela went to get in the front and I slipped in the back.

Angela leaned over and kissed the boy in the driver seat before he started up the car. I was feeling like a third wheel, with the backseat all to myself.

"Melanie this is James, James this is Melanie" Angela introduced. She hadn't used the word 'boyfriend' which made me assume they were casual. We just said Hey to each other and left it at that. I didn't want to get to know him. He seemed like a sleaze. His hand rest on her upper thigh and started to reach more towards her inner thigh. _Oh, ok. So they we sexually casual._ I leaned back in my seat, not wanting to see anything I shouldn't be seeing.

We finally arrived after what seemed like forever. Angela and James exited quickly and met in front on the car. He slung his arms across her shoulders and they walked together in front of me. I just followed until we got inside.

I looked around at the place. It was a decent size, bar to my left, couches to my right. When I looked further I could see a pool table in the other room. James and Angela took a spot on the couch while I just stood there. Angela sat up and introduced to a few people I didn't care about. I wasn't listening. When Angela sat back into the couch and started to make out with James, I decided that would be a good time to get myself a drink.

"A beer" I demanded from the bartender. If I was going to have any fun, I needed to loosen up a little. I reached in my pocket and took out some money and slapped it on the table when he set down my beer. I grabbed it and went to take a seat on the couch. Before I could do that the bartender asked me "Do I know you from somewhere?"

I looked at him. He didn't look familiar to me. I don't know if he was trying to flirt with me or not. He must have been at least 26, which was ten years older than me. I started to walk away, turning my head over my shoulder and saying "Not interested." It might have been bitchy, but I really wasn't interested. I didn't want to make out with anyone. I Just wanted to drink some beer and dance a little.

I made a last minute decision to go play pool instead of the couch. I swerved in the other direction and bumped into someone. My beer spilled on Angela's shirt. Ya, it wasn't much, but it got me angry. "Hey maybe walk with your eyes open next time buddy" I retorted, while looking down at my shirt.

"Sorry...Melanie, was it?" Shit. I looked up to see it was that guy with the sideburns. I wasn't thrilled to see him, but Angela was occupied and I didn't know anyone else here. Besides, how annoying could he possibly be?

"Oh hey, Sideburns" I said in a kinder voice than before.

He smiled at me. "Enjoying the party?"

"I would enjoy it more if I was playing some pool" I said pointing to the pool table. "Wanna join?"

Two-bit nodded his head in excitement. "I'm going to kick your ass" he said cockily. I scoffed. I was amazing at pool, even when I was a little buzzed.

"We'll see"

I won, and when I did Two-bit almost threw a fit like a little kid. He started to complain about 'how I cheated' or 'he was too drunk right now'. I just laughed. So this guy wasn't as bad as I thought. I reached to take another sip of beer, and got nothing when I tilted it all the way back. Damn. I just left the empty bottle somewhere on the pool table. Two-bit and I moved to another space connected to the pool table room. So this is where the dancing was. Two-bit immediately started dancing. I just laughed at how he would shake his shoulders towards someone and they would quickly move somewhere else. I decided to join the fun. No party was complete without dancing.

After only a couple minutes of dancing, I could feel myself getting sweaty. A lot of people dancing with or on each other made the room extremely warm. I yelled over the music to Two-bit who was still dancing with the same level of energy as a couple minutes ago. "I'm going to go get some air. I'll be right back". Two-bit just nodded and continued dancing.

As soon as I stepped out side, I took a deep breath of the fresh air. People were crowding along the porch outside. I wanted to have a smoke, but I didn't want to do it here, where I felt like everyone was watching. I stepped off the porch and made my way to the side of the building and caught some people exchanging drugs. _Nice, real nice._ I quickly but cooly walked past them to the back of the building. I sighed of relief when I found no one here. I leaned back heavily and felt pain in my spine. I turned around to look. A ladder. I got excited. I loved rooftops. It's the only place I could really relax in New York. On the roof of my house. I needed to take this opportunity.

I climbed the ladder slowly, as it was kind of unstable. When I reached the top, I saw someone sitting towards the front of the roof. I went to move back down the ladder. Ya, I wanted the roof, but I didn't want to share it. Besides, I could slip away without the person even noticing. Angela's necklace hit one of the bars and made a _cling_ sound. _Damnit_. I looked up at the person who was looking over there shoulder at me. I quickly put my head down. This was kind of embarrassing. I looked up again, maybe to apologize or something. I never really apologized for anything, but they looked really startled.

When I looked up again the person was now standing, and I froze. My body took control as I climbed up the ladder to stand on the rooftop. Our shocked faces were mirroring each others. I took a few hesitant steps forward, to make sure I wasn't mistaken. _Oh my god._ After a few seconds of silence, I found my voice.

"Dally?"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders

Chapter 6: It's Started

"Dally?"

My first though was, _holy shit_. My second thought was that he looked so different, so tough. His hair was still the same colour it had been when I last saw him, but longer and drier. He had been only 12 then. Now he was 18. And he definitely _looked_ 18. He was taller and more muscular. Face still sharp and eyes still cold though. He had on a ugly, brown leather jacket and tattered jeans. A simple dog tag hung from his neck, and a cigarette behind his ear. Oh jesus, he looked so different.

I was yanked from my thoughts when Dally came through.

"Melanie." It wasn't a question.

Now I didn't know what to do. I didn't make up all these scenarios in my head of what would happen if I saw Dally again. I was at a loss. I decided to just step closer, maybe for a hug or something. I could feel my body start to shake, a little from the chills I got when he said my name, but more so from anger. Dally didn't deserve anything from me. He left me in a living hell just to save his own ass.

I didn't hug him. Instead a reached out my hand and slapped him hard across the face. Dally's head jerked to the side as I felt my hand tingling. Most of my anger left me and was now replaced with sadness. My shoulders slumped and Dally turned to face me. "I know kid. I know"

My arms quickly wrapped around Dally. I didn't care if I hated him right now, I just needed to hug him. It feels good to hug Dally, so good I almost cry. Dally's arms came around me after a couples seconds. Then I couldn't stop the words from coming out of my mouth.

"I missed you Dal"

"Ya?" he chuckled.

"Ya" I confirmed. Dally didn't say anything back, and I didn't mind so much. I know Dally cared for me even if he refused to show it. I pulled away from the hug. Now we were just looking at each other.

Any emotion that was previously on his face disappeared right then. "Why are you here?"

I know what he is really asking, so I give him a honest answer. "I didn't come looking for you Dally. I didn't even know you were here." I lit a weed to calm my nerves. Dally observes me, just standing there. I turned to him after taking a couple of puffs. I could see he's thinking, and that's never good.

"What?" I asked. I don't know why I did. I didn't really want to know the answer.

"You shouldn't in here" Dal starts, with a harsh tone, "You need to go back to New York"

After he says that, I stomp out my cigarette and face him. "Like hell I will." My voice rising. It's started. I've been with Dally all of three minutes and we were already fighting.

Dally turns his whole body my way. I can see the coldness in his eyes now. "I don't want you here."

I scoffed. This roof was big enough for two people. A look of annoyance covered my face. "I'm not getting off the roof just because you don't like to share."

"Melanie" he growled. Dally was starting to get agitated. "I mean in Tulsa. I don't want you here, in Tulsa."

I didn't move or make a face, despite the fact I was hurt a little. I hadn't excepted him to run and hug me, or even tell me he missed me. Both, he didn't do. But I also hadn't expected him to turn me away, at least not this soon.

I started to walk backwards, still keeping a hard glare at Dally. "Fine" I said, turning and walking forward toward the ladder, "I don't want to be here anyway." I finish just loud enough for Dally to hear. I just hurried down the ladder. Once I got on the ground, I made a run for it. At this point I didn't care about getting back to Two-bit, or letting Angela know I was leaving.

Of course I wasn't just going to get up and go back to New York because Dally told me to. What I was said was a blatant lie. I did want to be here. I was started to get attached to Tulsa. I had a real shot at a decent life here.

Once I get back to the Shepard's, I can't help but to slam the door. Then I turn and punch the wall next to me. _Ow_. I rest my forearms up on the wall and I lean my head against it, taking a couple breaths to calm myself down. It's not until after I turn around, I find Tim sitting on the couch with an amused look on his face.

"Enjoying the show?" I said bitterly, while rubbing the knuckles of my right hand. I hadn't punched someone or something in a while. I forgot how much it hurt.

Tim stand up and motions for me to follow. We head to the kitchen. I immediately take a seat. What a long day. It was probably late too. Tim hands me some ice and takes a seat across from me. I mumble a 'thanks' while applying the ice to my knuckles. It's silent for a while. Tim doesn't ask about Angela. This must be some sort of a routine for Angela, to where Tim knows when she will be home.

"What's with you?" Tim's questions startles me slightly.

"I just saw.." I paused for a second "Someone I used to know" I recovered quickly. I didn't want to have to explain myself. Most definitely not to Tim at least. I found myself wishing for Angela to show. She was my friend, right ? Friends are supposed to listen to each other problems.

Tim smiles a little. My brows furrowed. Not the reaction I thought I would get.

"Was Dally happy to see you?"

I fumbled with the ice. My mouth parts slightly. I want to say something, but I can't. _How ? How the hell ? _I leaned forward, waiting for an explanation.

"Listen kid, Dally is one of my good friends. I know him, ok?" He sighs, a leans forward and folds his hands together. I feel like i'm about to get lectured. "I know Dally really well. He tells me stuff." His hands unfold and he leans back, but only slightly. "From the moment I saw you, I knew. You look too much alike, ya know that ? I'm sure other people have their suspicions. Besides" he leans back all the way, resting comfortably in his chair "you think I'd just let some random girl stay in my house?"

I processed everything. I had so many more questions. Why didn't he tell Dally about me? Why didn't he tell me about dally ?

"Why didn't you tell Dally about me? Why didn't you tell me about Dally?"

Tim smirks. "I wanted to see how it would pan out"

"Jackass" I mumbled. hoping Tim would hear. He does, and he laughs.

"I take it the reunion didn't go so well?"

"I guess you could say that." I replied looking down at my knuckles. I started to feel bad for myself. "He told me, he didn't want me in Tulsa"

"Well, Tulsa is a great place to stop and get some food, stretch your legs if your just driving through but" Now he has my full attention. There's a but ? "It's not the kind of place you want to live if you have the choice. Bad things happen here kid."

I stop icing my knuckles and slide the ice, rather forcefully, across the table to Tim.

"I'm not a kid. I can take care of myself" I get up and start to walk away. "I've been doing it for years."

I take a seat on the floor of Angela's room. I sit still for a moment before I cover my face with my hands and rub my face harshly. _What have I done ?_

I take of my shoes, along with Angela's top and my jeans. I pull the blanket over my half-naked body. I try to shut off my brain. Eventually all that trying tires me out and I fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders

Chapter 7: Deal

I fiddle with the hem of my black shirt, not interested on what's on the Television screen. I was bored out of my mind. Angela was out somewhere with John, or James, or Jake, whatever his name was. Steve was working, I figured I bothered him enough while he was working. Other than that, I didn't actually have any one else. Soda was working with Steve, and Sideburns well, I had no way to contact him. I woke up late again, and Tim must have left earlier since there are no signs of him being in the house.

I tapped my foot on the ground and started humming 'Runaway' by Del Shannon. Ironic right ? But it was still a good song. I would do anything to occupy my time. I hummed the song, all the way through. Once I was done, I started on Elvis songs.

I stopped humming when the phone rang. I didn't know if I should answer it. This wasn't my house but, what if it was important ? After a second of hesitating, I just answered the damn thing.

"Hello?" I said, trying to sound polite. It kind of worked.

The person sighed, sounding almost disappointed I picked up. "Is Melanie there?" The person said.

"Dally?" I asked before I knew what I was saying.

"Mel?"

I scoffed, who else ? "Yea." I waited for him to say something, anything.

"We need to talk, ok? Meet me at Buck's" and he hung up quickly.

I put the phone down slowly. I took a second to decide whether I should go. I settled with 'Of course I should'. I tied up my Chuck Taylors and headed for the door.

I entered Bucks without so much as a knock. I turned to see the man that was tending the bar last night. I remembered what he asked me. "_Do I know you from somewhere?" _I also remember what Tim had said to me. "_You look too much alike, ya know that? I'm sure other people have their suspicions." _

The bartender raises his eyebrows at me. It was too early to be here to just 'hangout' or party, even though there were a few lone men sitting at the bar. That was understandable, but it was definitely too early for _me_, a 16 year old girl, to be here. Clearly I wanted something.

"I'm looking for a Dallas Winston"

The bartender just looked back down and continued washing a glass. He didn't look up when he said "Upstairs. It's your first door to the left." he pointed to where the pool table was.

Stairs? What stairs? I walked toward the pool table room when I noticed stairs to my left. How had I not seen those before?

I made my way up the stairs. I saw 4 doors. I walked to stand in front of first door to my left. I breathed out heavily and braced myself for whatever Dally was going to say. I wasn't going to get angry. Or I was going to _try_ not to get angry.

I didn't bother knocking because he was expecting me.

It's a bedroom? Above a bar? I can see clothes thrown everywhere and knick knacks set on the dressers and bed side table. Dally lives here. That doesn't really surprise me.

There was no sign of Dally until he emerged from the bathroom, comb in hand. "Hey"

I ignore him at first. I look around and pretend to judge his living space. Dally takes a seat on the bed. I stop looking to lean up against the door. I looked at Dally, waiting for him to speak.

"Well..How are ya kid ?" He starts, twiddling with his comb.

"Let's skip the pleasantries," I say, wanting to get to it. "How did you know I was at the Shepards ?"

Dally doesn't seem surprised by my rudeness and starts explaining.

"Tim called me after you left Buck's last night, he said you were staying there a for a couple days and had no idea I was here. Look Mel-"

"Just say it" I sigh, I want him to say he doesn't want me here, so I can slap him across the face.

"I don't want you here"

The room is small enough for me to take one large stride across the room to be in slapping distance. That's exactly what I did. But this time Dally catches my wrist.

"Damn it Melanie !" He yells, standing up. His comb is somewhere across the room, and I can see the anger in his eyes. I struggle to free my wrist from his hand. When I do I fight back.

"I'm not going to get up and leave, just because you said so Dally !" I back away and head towards the door. Dally grabs my shoulders roughly and spins me around.

"I'm not giving you a choice." He spits at me. I push Dally harshly. Why does he make things so difficult. I took a couple small steps backward, leaning against the door once again. I sigh heavily. I didn't have a plan. I knew that if we kept fighting his decision would never change. That leaves the sympathy card, which I hated playing. I hate being seen as weak. I do it anyway.

"Dally" I start, as I try to make my voice sound sad. Dally looks up at me. "It's been six years. Six goddamn years !" I say loudly. I turn away dramatically and put both my palms on the door. I can feel the tears coming. Show time. I turn back to Dally. He's watching me closely. "Don't make me leave."

I can feel panic arise when he doesn't immediately come to comfort me or tell me that I can stay. When he opens his mouth to say something, I just know he is going to shoot me down again. I quickly interrupt him with a compromise.

"Just for the Summer. I'll stay for the Summer and that'll be it." I sniffle. "Deal?"

Dally looks as if he is considering and I try not too seem happy. Finally Dally makes him way over to me and places his large hands on my shoulders.

A smile forms on his face. "Deal."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: August

Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders

"Have a nice day." I said with gritted teeth.

I opened the cash register, and put the money inside. I leant back on my chair and frowned. I did not want to be working on a day like this. It was sunny, but there was also a nice breeze, so it wasn't disgustingly hot outside. The perfect day to play some tag football.

I sighed loudly when the garage door opened and a car drove in. This day seemed to drag on and on. The DX was never really, really busy. Most of the time, I just sit at the cash register and look through the car magazines. The DX didn't even need a cashier, but I was running low on money and Steve said he could pull some strings for me.

After the car rolled in, Steve got there before Soda, and immediately started working. Poor guys were bored out of their minds, and itching to fix something. Soda slumped back in his chair.

Then a car pulled up at the gas. Robins car, actually. Soda was out the door so fast, I almost didn't see him. I couldn't hear them from where I was sitting, but I could see that they were smiling at each other. It's when they started to make out, that I looked away.

I took sometime to look around the shop. I'd been working here a couple weeks, I had got this job right after Dally and I had that talk. It's amazing to think how much my life has changed.

It's August 4th now, and life is pretty damn good.

Dally and I have resolved most of our issues. After we had that talk at Bucks, we went for a walk around town. He told me all about his life since he'd been here, and all the shit he's dealt with. One thing stuck out to me, some kid name Johnny. The way Dally talked about him, like he really cared about him, like he was family. I never really believed in a heaven or a hell. But that Johnny kid, he sounds like an angel.

I also told Dally about me. My life since he had left and what I was doing in Tulsa, the friends I made, the stuff I did. I decided to leave Steve out of it, just in case.

Dally had told me about his gang he was apart of. I was surprised to here he spent most of his time at the Curtis's, as in Soda and Ponyboy Curtis. Then he mentioned Two-Bit and I started to worry about Steve. When Dally said "Then there's this asshole, Steve." I had a mild panic attack. I didn't know what was worse. That they were friends, or that Dally didn't like him that much.

I just nodded and went along with it. I figured Dally would find out eventually, from someone.

I remember just a week after that conversation, I was at the Curtis house, waiting for Steve and Soda to get ready for work, so we could all go in Steve's car. Long story short, Steve got sidetracked and we started kissing, then Dally decided to drop by and when he saw the two of us, he almost fell over and died right there. He lost his marbles, shouting and finger pointing. Eventually I was able to talk him into letting me do whatever I please, but hell, it was a roller coaster. Now every time he sees Steve, he just sends him dirty looks. From what Soda tells me, it's not so different from before I came along.

The relationship between Steve and I has surely advanced since July. We went on more dates, and if we weren't going on dates, we were working together, or just hanging out with Soda and Robin. We went to the movies a lot, and most of the time we weren't even watching the movie, just screwin' around. We also went dancing once, which was amazing. I don't think I've ever had so much fun in my life.

I'm still staying at the Shepards. Tim and I have developed a breakfast routine, when I would get up early for work, Tim was already up and making breakfast. I would get the paper for him and by the time I was back, breakfast was ready. Every single morning this happens. Tim and I aren't friends, but we're friendly. As for Angela, I'd say she is damn well my best girlfriend or friend girl or, whatever you call them. She took me shopping after I got my first pay check, and every weekend she would insist on taking me to a party. In which I saw Two-Bit at every single one.

Two-bit is a riot. A 20 year old man who loves Mickey and is still in Highschool. Two-bit is also a good friend of mine. We've had too many drunken conversations too not be friends. Somehow we got each others numbers at one party, and he called me up the next day, wanting to hang out. He took me to the convenient store, and I had no idea how much I had to learn from Two-Bit, stealing wise. We stole a box of Dots candy's and ate them on a park bench while talking about ourselves. Two-bit even calls me 'Lanie" now. Me**lanie**. Get it ?

Other than that, I don't really talk to anyone else.

I met Darrel Curtis when I first went over to the Curtis house. He seems like a nice and well-mannered family man. Which would be great, if he wasn't only 21. Ponyboy Curtis is an interesting boy. Every time I go over, he has got a book in his face, so I never really go to know him, and Curly is still in the pen, last time I checked.

I was brought back to my surroundings when I noticed Steve, waving his hands in front of my face, with his eyebrows raised.

I smacked his hand away. "Get your greasy fingers out of my face." I smiled as I walked back to the cash register. I could here Steve coming up behind me. As soon as I turned around, his hands were being rubbed all over my face. I struggled to get his hands off me.

"No Steve-" I laughed "Stop"

I could't help to smile, and my weak protests earned a loud laugh from Steve. After he stopped, I knew I had grease all over my face, and now I had a plan. I brought my arms around Steve's torso and pulled him closer to me. He leaned down and captured my lips with his. I could feel his hands start at my back and make their way to my butt. When he squeezed my butt, I gasped and pulled away. I looked around the see if anyone had seen that. Soda was still occupied with Robin, thank god. And there were no customers.

I was about to say something, then I looked at Steve's face and I chuckled. He had a little bit of grease just above his top lip.

"What?" Steve said, obviously confused.

"Nothing" I stopped laughing and brought my thumb up to his face. "You just got a little something-" I ran my thumb across the grease, knowing that It would smudge. When it smeared onto his cheek, I laughed again.

"Oops" I tried innocently. Steve walked over to the rear view mirror of the car. He tilted it up to get a look at his face. His expression was priceless. I tried not to laugh this time, by covering my mouth with my hand.

Steve tried to seem angry, but I could see him smiling. He started the run towards me and I hopped over the counter and ran out the door. Soda and Robin turned to look at what was going on. I was trying to run behind a gas pump, when I heard a thump from behind me. I could see Soda and Steve playfully wrestling on the ground. I went over to stand near Robin, and we cheered our men on.

Steve finally pinned Sodas arm behind his back and told him to holler 'Uncle!'. Soda did, and the match was over. Soda got up and faked being hurt so Robin would nurse him back to health with her kisses.

Steve strode over to me and slung his arms around my shoulder. He placed a kiss on my cheek and his arm drops, so it's around the spot where my jeans start and my DX shirt ends.

Steve looks over to Soda, who's leaning against Robins car, with Robin cuddling to his side. "We still going to the Rodeo tomorrow?"

"Ya" Soda responds and looks down at Robin "If the girls are still up to go."

"Why of course" Robin says loudly.

Steve looks down at me now. "Why of course" I said, imitating Robin.

Robin sends me a playful glare, and we all laugh.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I now own The Outsiders. Just kidding, I still don't own The Outsiders.

Chapter 9: The Rodeo

I sigh heavily as I wait on Angela's bed. Angela's slowly applies her mascara, and I start to get antsy.

"Angela, it's a Rodeo, not a fashion show."

Angela rolls her eyes. "I want to look extra hot for all the cowboys." She put the mascara down, and I thought she was finished.

"You done?" I whined.

Angela smirked and I could see her reach for blush.

"Jesus Ang! Steve is going to be here any minute."

Angela laughed and put the blush back. "Oh, I'm just teasin ya."

She stood up and looked at her self in the mirror, turning in different directions. Angela is dressed to most casual I've ever seen her, with her jeans and red tank top. Though her hair was all done up and her makeup was anything but casual.

I was dressed in my jeans, like a always was, and a white shirt with a flannel I stole from Curly's closet. It's not like he was going to be wearing anytime soon, still being in the cooler and all. I didn't have my sneakers on today, but instead cowboy boots, Dally lent me. When I asked him where he could have possibly gotten ladies cowboys boots from he just told me that 'Southern girls leave their shit at his place all the time'. Ew.

My hair was in a braid for the first time ever, courtesy of Angela. And I decided on not wearing any makeup.

I heard a honk from outside. I looked out the window to make sure it's Steve, and it is.

"Alright" I said, getting off the bed and walking towards the door, "Let's go"

Once we get outside, I see Two-Bit in the back seat, along with Soda, and Robin in his lap, leaving a spot for Angela. Steve is behind the wheel and Ponyboy next to him, but far enough so there is a spot in the middle for me. Angela gets in reluctantly. Ang isn't really friends with any of the people in the car, except for me, and it was a little awkward for her, but I knew she wanted to go to the rodeo and she had no other ride. Jake/James and her broke up a little while back.

Ponyboy opened the door before I could and he stepped out so I could slide in. Once I was inside I gave Steve a quick kiss on the cheek. I would kiss him on the lips, but there were 5 other people in this car. When everyone was situated, we started to drive away.

I could hear Soda and Robin cooing at each other in the backseat. I knew everyone was rolling their eyes, including me. I turned on the radio to fill the silence. 'A Little Less Conversation' by Elvis Presley came on. Two-Bit immediately started to sing-along, very obnoxiously. Angela huffs and crosses her arms. I laugh, she's in for a long ride. Ponyboy sits quietly and just stares out the window. I sigh and try to make myself comfortable in my seat.

"How's your morning been?" Steve asked me. It's about 12:15, which still classifies as morning.

"Boring." I mumbled "I had to wait forever for Angela to get ready."

Steve laughs and I glare at him. "Long morning then?" Steve said as he brings his arm to rest on the back of the seat. I move closer to him and rest my head so it's just touching his shoulder.

"Shut up" I groaned.

* * *

"Mel" I feel my shoulders being shaken "Melanie."

I open my eyes slowly. The car in parked in the Rodeo parking lot and everyone is standing outside the car, talking to each other. Everyone except Steve, who was directly in front of my face.

"We're here." Steve gets out of the car and I follow.

I feel an arm come around my shoulders. "Lanie! You're awake." Two-bit yells in my ear.

I squint and I replied "Ya, no shit."

Two-bit's arm comes of my shoulder and he spins around, waving his arms dramatically. "It's a beautiful day Lanie. The sun is shining, the birds are chirping, and life is great!"

Soda and Robin laugh and Steve tries not too.

I looked over to the ring and saw that the rodeo had already started.

"What time is it?" I ask, rubbing my eyes. "We didn't miss Dally, did we?" I couldn't hide the slight panic in my voice. I told Dally I would be there to watch him, and if I missed it, he would be so mad at me.

"No" Angela spoke up "It's like 2:40. Dally should be up soon."

I felt myself relax. "Ok, good."

"All right gang, let's roll" Soda shouted excitedly, which earned a whoop from Steve, Robin, and Two-bit. Soda and Robins hands intertwined as they lead the way. Angela swooped in front of me, sauntering confidently in front of me, earning the attention from a lot of men. And Ponyboy walked beside Steve and I. Two-bit was way ahead of us, already chatting up some cowgirls.

We entered the Rodeo, and were overwhelmed with many people walking, kids running, a lot of laughter, and people talking.

"Hey, uh Soda?" Ponyboy said "I see some people from my school in the stands, I'm gonna go sit with them."

"Ya, sure little buddy." Was Soda's response. "Just meet back at this spot by, 5 alright?"

Ponyboy just nods and walks off. My eyes follow after him until they land on a concession stand. I had an apple for breakfast, which was at least 4 and a half hours ago. I was hungry.

"I'm gonna go get some food" I informed Steve. I turned to Angela. "You comin' Ang?"

"Ya" Angela nods, while eyeing up some boy.

"Robin?"

"Ya, I could use a snack." Robin untangled herself from Soda, and starts walking alongside me and Angela. We get to the line up. Thank god there were only a couple of people in front of us.

"What the hell?" I heard from my right. I looked over the Robin to see her angry expression. I followed her glare, only to land on Steve and Soda, talking to a couple of girls.

It looked friendly, so I didn't have a problem with it. I looked back at Robin. Her faced was twisted into a scowl, and her arms were crossed firmly against her chest. I tried not to laugh at her.

"Robin, c'mon." I put my hand on her shoulder. "It's just a friendly conversation. Nothing flirty-" I look over to Steve and Soda. Now Soda was leaning against the fence not so casually, loving the attention. Steve was flexing his left arm, and some girl had her hand all over his muscles. Steve's face looked like he was also loving the attention.

My brows furrow and my head tilts to the side. I didn't know I was clenching my fists or tightening my grip until Robin said "Ouch". I took my hand off her shoulder and mumble a sorry. I take a step forward to confront them.

Angela steps in front of me. "Woah Mel," She pushed me back a little bit. "Don't go giving him what he wants."

I scoff at Angela. "What is it he wants Angela?"

"A reaction, duh." She rolls her eyes.

I look past Angela's shoulder. Steve makes eye contact with me and I narrow my eyes at him. His facial expression is now amused. He turns his attention back to the girl in front of him. Now making an effort to flirt with her. just to annoy me.

"Ok Ang." I come back to Angela. "What do I do?"

Angela's eyes fill with excitement. She knew she loved to mess with people.

"Count me in too" Robin seethed, still looking Soda.

* * *

It took Angela about one minute to come back with 3 very attractive cowboys. We walked from the concession line and made our way to the fence, so now we were just a couple feet away from Soda and Steve.

Angela started to chat up a tall, tan, dark-haired hottie. Robin got a muscular, short-haired cowboy. And I got a very handsome cowboy, who had shaggy blonde hair, and the brightest blue eyes I've ever seen. He was very handsome, and probably about Steve's age. Which I knew would bug Steve. Rather than me flirting with a 16 year old boy, I'd be flirting with an 18 year old man.

I smiled flirtatiously at him.

"Hello darlin'. My name's Tyler. Where y'all from?" He asked me, his southern accent coming through clearly.

"Tulsa" I said sweetly.

"Well then" He put his leg up on one of the boards on the fence, and rested his elbow on his knee. "I better show you around then..." he said, searching for my name.

"Melanie."

"Melanie" He smiled widely.

"Melanie" Steve's said fiercely. His muscular arm wrapped around my shoulders.

I internally smirked. Score.

"I'm Steve Randle." Steve reached out to shake his hand, and Tyler took it hesitantly. "And I could kick your ass if I wanted too."

"Right." Tyler said, as he started to slowly walk away. He turned to me. "Maybe I'll see you around Melanie" he said boldly.

"Not likely." Steve grumbled under his breath.

I saw Angela still on her man, and Robin and Soda hugging, the guy she was flirting with was no where to be found. Soda probably told him to beat it and then reassured her that she was the only one for him.

I shrugged Steve's arm off my shoulders, and turned my body towards him. "We were just talking Steve." I leaned against the fence. I tried not to smile when I looked at Steve. He looked so frustrated and it giving me amusement.

Steve leaned forward at put his arms on the fence, so that they were on either side of my shoulders. Kind of like a trap.

"You're _my _girl Melanie."

I felt my heart swell. That's the first time he had ever said that, or at least to me. But I wasn't going to make it so easy for him.

"I'm not your property Steve." I turned the other way to watch the Rodeo. The guy was just exiting the area. A new person should be on in a couple seconds.

Steve moved closer to me and folded his arms in front of me. They were around me, but not touching me. I think he was wary of touching me. Now that I seemed angry with him.

"I know Mel. I'm sorry alright?"

I smiled and leaned my back against his chest. "Alright."

"Up next is the one, the only, Dallas Winston!" The announcer voice shouted from the speakers. The came from everywhere. Dally was kind of famous at the Rodeo, so I had heard from everyone.

Everyone was cheering. Especially me. I don't think i've ever been more excited for anything. I got to see my brother doing what he loved to do. I remember when Dally used to talk about how he was going to be a famous bull rider one day. He used to say to me "One day Mel, one day I'm gonna be a famous bull rider. I'm gonna be so famous and I'll bring home so much money, we could have a nice house and nice clothes and and-" he struggled to speak "We could have everything we ever wanted Mel."

Now he was here, riding bulls. Sure we didn't have a nice house, or nice clothes, or everything we ever wanted. But I had what I needed, and I was so, so happy with that.

I watched Dally. I watched him get the best score out everyone in his level.

Dally exited the area, and I felt Steve step away from me so I could go over to Dally.

"Dally!" I yelled to get his attention.

"Mel!" He yelled back. He walked over to me. "Did you see that? How'd I do?"

"Eh, you did OK." I teased.

"Ya right" Dally said quickly. "I'm the champ."

Everyone else made their way over slowly. Dally greeted everyone, even Steve.

After a couple minutes of just talking, Dally mentioned a party.

"There's an after party in the barn later tonight. Why don't you guys come along?"

"I'm in." Steve and I both said.

"I'm always up for a party." Angela informed us, as if we didn't already know.

"I don't know" Soda says unsure. "I shouldn't leave Pony alone."

"He can come" Dally said. "There ain't a 'No kids allowed' rule."

"Ok then, count us in." Soda gestures to him and Robin.

I wonder where Ponyboy was, and where the hell was Two-bit.

My stomach growled. I hadn't had anything at the concession earlier.

"Let's go eat." Dally laughed.

We all clumped together in a group, and started walking towards the concession.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders.

A/N: Short little chapter. Sorry, I've haven't updated for a bit there, I've been very busy with School and Work. Anyways onto the story.

Chapter 10: I hope.

We went straight to the concession and we all had burgers. Thank god we saw Ponyboy and Two-bit at the concession, or we probably would have never found them. We took our sweet time eating, and by the time we were done we were ready to go to the party. The party was great. We danced our asses off. It was incredible, and i've never seen Dally so happy in my entire life. Surrounded by friends that are like family to him, here at a rodeo, doing the very thing he always wanted to do as a kid.

Dally's life sure has worked out great. Mine too, so far. I was receiving more love within the last 2 months than I had my entire life in New York. I really do hope everything works out here.

I hope Soda never changes, and that he will keep me as optimistic as possible.

I hope Two-bit always talks to me, because he makes me laugh like no other.

I hope Angela can be a friend of mine for a long time. So long that when we look back on our lives, we can't remember when we met.

I hope Dally will stick by me through everything, and teach me things a brother is supposed to teach his sister.

And I hope Steve can want me forever. Because I think I'm falling in love with him.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders

Chapter 11: Oh no.

"Steve" I giggled as he rolled over me. Steve was on top of me, and kissing my neck. But light feathery kisses, so instead of it feeling really good, it tickled. We are rolling around on Sodapop's bed. It's the only place we could go to get some privacy. I knew it was wrong, but no one is home.

It'd been about a week since the Rodeo and I couldn't get that feeling out of my mind. Even as Steve was kissing me, all I could think about is how, I only want him to kiss me, and no one else.

Angela and I went out to a Party the other night and Angela kept talking about how many cutes guys there were. All I could think, whenever she would point to a boy is: 'His hair is too light' or 'He's not tall enough'. Later I realized I was just saying those things because they weren't Steve, and that all were really cute. But none of those boys looked like Steve and I didn't want any of them.

There's not a doubt in my mind I'm falling in love with him. And it scares the living shit out of me.

I just want to stay in Tulsa forever, and love Steve.

Then my mind shifted to Dally. Now is a terrible time to think about my brother, with Steve pulling my shirt over my head. But I couldn't help it. I told Dally I would stay just for the Summer, and that was my plan, but things are different now. I do want to stay here, and I have no idea how Dally will take that.

Dally is gone out of my thoughts when I feel Steve struggling to get my jeans off.

"Damnit" he curses under his breath. Steve sits up on his knees to do it. Then my zipper gets stuck. Steve groans.

I sigh and sit up now. I reach down to do it myself. "Here, I'll-"

"Holy shit" I hear from the doorway.

Steve's whole body immediately lands on me, to cover my half-naked body. I look at the doorway. It's Dally. Oh no. Oh no no no.

None us say anything for a couple seconds, and then Dally slowly closes the door. I hear his footsteps go toward the front door, but I don't hear it shut. Dally is in the living room, most likely waiting for me to explain myself.

"Shit" I push Steve off of me and find my shirt. Steve starts to get up as well. "Don't Steve." I put my hand out in front of him. "If you go down there, I can't protect you."

Steve grumbled.

"I'll probably have to leave after this, so-" I lean down and kiss him. "Goodbye"

Steve doesn't say anything. But he does give me an encouraging pat on the butt as I leave.

I walk down the hall as slow as possible, trying to avoid the conversation ahead. When I get to the living room. Dally is sitting with back hunched forward slightly, his elbows on his knees, and hands folded. His face is stoney, free of any expression.

I keep a couple feet from Dally, standing in the small doorway to the hallway.

"Dally, Listen-"

"Just stop" Dally interrupts. His face stays stoney. "What the hell were you thinking?" and now the anger is shown.

"I was-" I start, but I don't get to finish.

"about to have sex!" Dally finishes.

I groaned angrily. Dally doesn't need to criticize me for having sex with Steve. Especially when he has sex all the time. Besides I was 16, and not a virgin. I didn't need 'the talk'.

"You're such a hypocrite Dallas. Your virginity was probably long gone when you were 16."

It didn't take Dally more than 2 seconds to come back. "That's different Mel. You're a 16 year old _girl_. Do you know what people say about young girls who have sex 'round here? They would call you a whore, and I don't want you whoring around. You shouldn't be losing your virginity at 16!" his voice was so loud now.

I tried to keep mine calm and steady, but Dally was being an asshole. 'Whoring around'. That one hurt me, and now I was going to hurt him.

"I'm not a virgin Dally!"

Dally's face fell, and now he looked sad. His head ducked into his hands, and he started to rub his face roughly. I crossed my arms stubbornly, but I did feel a slight remorse for saying it so crudely.

It was silent for a minute, when Dally spoke up. "Did Steve-"

This time I interrupted him. "No, it wasn't Steve. But Steve and I have already had sex." I figured might as well get that out of the way.

"Oh god." He rubbed his face even harder. "Please, please Melanie, tell me you're being safe or I will hit both of you so hard you'll-"

"We're being safe Dal"

"Fine." Dally stood up "Let's go then"

I was surprised Dally was letting this go so easily. When we got outside, Dally let me know that he wasn't letting it go.

When he was walking me back to Angela's he kept saying stuff like: "I don't want you guys in a bedroom alone together ever now, ya hear?" or "Steve is going to get it" and "If Steve knocks you up, I swear to god, I will beat that boy senseless." To which I would reply: "Ok Dally." with an eye roll or a hidden smile.

* * *

When I got to Angela's she was in her room, painting her nails. When she saw me, she just nodded her towards me. I threw myself on the bed and sighed loudly. I hear Angela laugh.

"What's gotten into you?" She started to blow on her red nails.

"Dally just caught Steve and I in a compromising position."

Angela laughs loudly and I frown. "It's not funny!" I take one of her pillows are toss it at her head. It bounces off her head onto the floor.

"Hey!" Angela giggles. "Don't be mad at me because you got caught doing the dirty by your brother."

"Well, hasn't Tim ever caught you?"

Angela stops laughing. "God no! I'm a professional" and she flips her hair. Now it's my turn to laugh, when I see she had red nail polish on a couple curly strands.

Angela sees where I'm looking. "Shit!" Angela look at her nails, which I assume are now messed up. "Shit!" she says again.

I laugh even harder. "Nice job Ang"

"Oh shut up" she growls, reaching for her nail polish again.

My laughter dies down as I go to turn my body, so I'm laying on my stomach. My breasts ache when they hit the mattress. "Ow" I seethed.

"You alright?" I hear Angela ask.

"Ya, my boobs just hurt" I said. Angela and I were very open, since neither of us were shy, it was easy to be.

"Are you on your period?"

"No" I thought about it "I should be soon though. Like really soon"

"Oh, well don't bleed all over my sheets." Angela jokes.

"Why? It'll match your nail polish" I laughed, and kept laughing when Angela threw the pillow back at me.

I grabbed the pillow and rested my head on it. It was late and I was tired. No surprise, I drifted into a deep sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders. Also, a little sexual, but not too bad, in this chapter.

Chapter 12: Pregnancy Test

The morning and afternoon flew by at work, and now I was at the drive-in with Steve. We were watching "Once Upon a Time in the West". I had no idea what it was about because we weren't really watching it. More like making out in the back seat of Steve's Chevrolet Corvair.

Steve sucked on my neck, surely leaving hickeys for later.

"Oh Steve" I moaned. I couldn't help myself.

Steve stopped sucking on my neck, and I knew that he was smiling. "I love it when you say my name."

I smiled too. 'I love you' is what I wanted to say. Instead I said "Just get naked already"

Steve laughed and started to take off the remaining clothes I had on, and then we made love in the back of Steve's car.

* * *

I entered Angela's house quickly, to get out of the heat. Even at 8:30, it was hot as hell outside. I went to Angela's room to see if she was home. She was, and she looked like she was just getting ready to head out.

"Hey!" she said to me as I came in. "How was your date?"

"It was good" I replied.

Angela nodded and puffed up her hair with hands a couple times, and then she did a few poses. "You up for a party?"

"I don't know Ang. I kind of-" My mouth latched closed. I could feel vomit rising in my throat. I sprinted to the bathroom and emptied the contents of what seemed like my entire day, into the toilet.

Angela came running after me. "Holy shit Mel. Are you ok?"

"Ya" I said surely, wiping off my mouth. "I don't really know why I threw up though. I'm sorry" I felt like a had to apologize. No matter how comfortable I was at the Shepards, this still wasn't my house, and I just threw up in their toilet.

"It's fine." she waved her hand. "It just came on all the sudden?"

"Ya" I said, then I started to think. Maybe it was heat stroke.

"What are you, pregnant or something?" Angela said jokingly, giving her leg a slap.

I didn't laugh. My period was late, my boobs were sensitive, and I just threw up. Are those symptoms?

"Oh my god" Angela said, when I didn't laugh along with her. "Are you pregnant?"

"I don't-I don't know. I'm sure Steve and I were always protected, but-but condoms break I guess." I started to shake a little. What If I was pregnant? Oh my god, what if I was pregnant. I'm 16. So many people would be disappointed in me. Dally would be so disappointed in me. And Steve, I don't know what he would do. He's 18; a legal adult. He could get up and move away if he wanted to.

I could feel the tears form in my eyes.

Angela pulls on my arm. "Don't cry Melanie." She drags me back to her room and puts me on her bed. She climbs in, after I move over. I feel myself start to cry, like I haven't done in such a long time. I turned away from Angela, embarrassed. I feel her fingers on my back, and then her whole palm rubbing it soothingly.

"It'll be ok Melanie. Just sleep it off and we'll worry about it tomorrow."

I don't say anything, instead I close my eyes, and try to make myself fall asleep.

* * *

I woke in the late morning. I jolted out of bed and made a dash to get ready for work, realizing it was almost lunch. I got dressed so fast, and I ran into the kitchen even faster.

Tim wasn't there of course, he'd be at work by now, so I wasn't expecting anyone to be in the kitchen. But Angela was, and she was making breakfast. I stopped in my fast mode to stare in amazement. Never since I've been staying here, have I seen Angela make anything for herself. But here she was making eggs and toast.

Angela saw me. "Don't just stand there. Sit down."

I moved to sit down until I realized what I had been doing. "I can't-I'm late for work." I turned and searched for my shoes.

"I called in sick for you."

"What?" I honestly hadn't heard her from the living room.

"I said I called in sick for you. We need to deal with what happened last night as soon as possible" She said it louder this time.

I entered the kitchen and stared at her. I gave her the 'I can't do it' sort of look.

She waved her spatula thing at me and said "Sit your ass down and eat breakfast. I'm going to the store to get a pregnancy test, OK?"

I mumbled an OK, and tried to distract myself with breakfast. It was actually pretty good. The eggs were brilliantly done, but the toast was burnt. She also had given me a big glass of orange juice. I guess she was thinking ahead.

After I was done breakfast, Angela still wasn't back. I cleaned up the kitchen a little bit to keep myself occupied or distracted from my bad thoughts.

Angela came home about 35 minutes after she had left, and when she came home both of us rushed to the bathroom. She handed me the test and shoved me inside.

"Pee on it" she shouted through the door. "And then it takes a couple minutes for results. I'll leave you to it, OK?"

"Ok" I called back. I hear Angela go to the living room.

I just stared at the box for a couple seconds until I willed myself to open it. When I opened it, I then just stared at the stick for a couple of seconds.

After I peed on the stick and I set it on the counter, washed my hands, and waited. I waited, and waited for any sign to appear on the white slip. It felt like an eternity before I finally saw a pink shape start the show. My hand flies to my mouth to quiet the gasp. I grab the stick and I open the door.

I fast walk to the living room. "It's-Steve?" I'm just about to tell Angela, when I notice Steve standing there.

The stick goes behind my back, even though I'm sure he already knows.

"Melanie" Steve doesn't move towards me. "Angela called me and told me you were taking a pregnancy test" He sounds angry. But I was too busy glaring at Angela, who was standing off in the corner, to see his facial expression.

My eyes turn over to Steve when he moves closer to me.

"I drove from work as fast as I could. I just-why didn't you tell me?" He sounded more distressed than angry now.

"I didn't want to worry you." I merely croaked out. My throat felt dry.

"Worry me?" Steve scoffs. "If you're pregnant, that would be my child in there" His finger pointed at my stomach. His finger dropped and his hands ran through his perfect hair. He looked up at me, and then stepped closer and closer until we were inches apart.

"Are you pregnant?"

I brought out the test behind my back and show it to Steve. The tears fall over my eyes and onto my cheeks.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders

Chapter 13: I love you.

Steve's hand flies to his mouth and I can hear him mumbling "Thank god." over and over.

"It's negative" I say for Angela's benefit. I could see she was dying to know.

Steve wipes to happy tears from my face. We're both smiling now. Steve engulfs me in a tight hug.

"Oh man. I'm so relieved" He whispered in my ear.

"Me too" I whispered back. I was so glad that I wasn't pregnant. I don't know what I would have done.

Steve lets me go and Angela runs for me. Her arms wrapped around me in a bone crushing hug.

"Oh thank god" she says loudly. "Thank god." She stopped hugging me.

* * *

After we all calm down a little, Steve puts him arm around me. "Well darlin', you coming down to the DX? You don't have to work or nothing."

"If you want me around so desperately, then of course." I smiled at him.

Steve and I left the house. waving back to Angela, and get into his car.

Once inside of his car I get close to him. We sat in silence until we're about halfway to the DX.

"What if I was pregnant?" It just came out of my mouth, but I didn't try to stop it. I was curious.

"But you're not" was Steve's reply.

I moved away from Steve, slightly insulted by his quick and easy evasion of the question.

"But what If I was?" I continue stubbornly.

Steve looked a little agitated now. "Is this some sort of trap?" He takes his eyes of the road for a second to look at me. "Is there even a right answer to this question?"

Now I was agitated. "Just answer the question." My voice started to rise.

"I don't know, alright?" He says sharply. "I don't know what I would do. I think I'd want to marry you, and buy us a big house, But-"

"But you wouldn't" I crossed my arms and looked away.

"I never said that" Steve defended.

"You did! You just said it!" I screamed at him. We were at the DX and I didn't wait for Steve to come to a complete stop, when I got out of the car. I started to walk away. I hear Steve get out of the car.

"Melanie Winston" Steve shouted. "Don't you walk away from me"

I didn't turn around. "I'll do whatever I damn well please."

"Melanie" he yelled a couple times, earning the attention from a couple customers. He gets close enough to grab my arm and spin me around, into his chest.

Now that we were so close, his voice dropped to a loud whisper. "I never said that I wouldn't stick around."

I try the wiggle from his hold on me. "Didn't sound like you weren't giving yourself a choice. Like if you got some other girl pregnant, you would do the same thing. Marry her and buy a house. But you couldn't" I said the last part, mimicking his voice.

"Melanie, listen to me." His eyes bore into mine. "If you were pregnant I would want to marry you, and buy us a big house, but I couldn't give you those things OK?" Steve lets go of me, to rubbed his hands through his hair, for the second time today. "I'm not rich Mel. I'm only 18, and your 16, we're so young. I just couldn't give you those things."

I sigh sadly. My hands come up to grab the sides of Steve's face. "I don't need those things Steve. I don't need to be married or have a huge house. I would just need you to be there."

His hands wrapped around my back "And I would be. Jesus Melanie, I love you, and I would be there."

At first, it seemed like Steve didn't notice he just told me that he loved me. But I noticed . I yanked his face towards mine and gave him the most passionate kiss I could give.

When I pulled away I said to him, "I love you too Steve"


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders.

A/N: I'm still alive! I feel bad, so I tried to make this chapter long!

Chapter 14: I Want to Stay

The bell rang from above me as I stepped inside the diner.

It's been about a week since Steve and I told each other how we felt, and things couldn't have been better.

I told myself I wouldn't be that girlfriend. The one that is constantly with her boyfriend. But we couldn't help ourselves. Almost every day after work, we would just go back to his place.

But today was different. I had the day off and Steve didn't. So, I decided that today was the day that I told Dally, I wanted to stay in Tulsa. I needed this town, and I didn't want to get a taste of life this good, and have to leave at the end of the summer just because Dally wants me too.

I was in a booth at the diner, waiting for Dally. I don't get nervous about a whole lot, but I noticed my hands were shaking. I immediately folded them in my lap, and sighed deeply. I didn't know what Dally was going to say, and I knew it would take a lot of convincing but it wasn't impossible.

It seemed like forever, until I spotted an ugly brown jacket making its way toward me.

Dally slid into the booth almost cautiously. I didn't blame him. When I called him this morning, telling him that 'we needed to talk', he seemed surprised and a little scared. He probably thought I was pregnant or something.

I didn't get a chance to say anything before Dally interrupted me.

"What do you need to say that's so important?"

"Well hello to you too Dally" I rolled my eyes. We're off to a great start.

"Just say whatever you need to say." His hands fidgeted and he looked around before leaning in and whispering, "Are you pregnant or something?"

I could have laughed if I wasn't so nervous, but I didn't. Instead I shook my head, "No, I'm not pregnant"

I could see the relief in Dally's eyes and posture. He leaned back into his seat. "Then what is it Mel? I got shit to do"

Now all the sudden he was grumpy? Oh fucking great. I'm about to tell my brother that I want to stay in Tulsa despite his wishes, while he's in a pissy mood.

"Well?" Dally looked at me expectantly "I ain't got all day"

I grumbled. I should just say it, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I tried so desperately to open my mouth and say those 4 simple words; "I want to stay"

"What have you got to do today that's so goddamn important?" I said annoyed. Dally didn't answer the question, but instead started to slip out of the booth. He was doing it slowly too, giving me a chance to say something.

"I want to stay" There it was. I said it rushed, afraid that if I didn't say it fast, I couldn't finish my sentence.

Dally slid back into the booth, "What?"

I rolled my eyes. I knew Dally knew exactly what I was talking about. "You heard me"

Dally didn't take time to think about it. "No"

My hands tightened around each other, and I took a soothing breath. I wasn't going to get angry about this. "Dally, please. Just think about at least."

"Ok, fine." Dally leant back pretended to think (over dramatically) for a few seconds. Then he leant forward again. "I thought about it, and it's still a no."

My hands unfolded and slammed down on the cheap table. I told myself I wasn't going to get angry but Dally made it too easy. "Why Dally? Why? I want to stay here! I have so many things here that I can't leave!"

"Like what?" He growled back at me. "Angela Shepard? I'm sure you've got some other slutty friend back in New York"

I curled my hands. I knew Angela got around, but she was my friend. I didn't get the chance to defend her, because Dally continued.

"Two-bit Mathews? There's tons of dumb drunkies in the big city." I knew Dally didn't mean any of the things he was saying, and that he was just trying to make these people seem unworthy of a reason to stay. But I hated it. I let him finish anyway. "What is it huh? Why do you want to stay, huh? Is it because of Steve?" Dally was livid now, so I tried to chose my next words carefully.

"It's not just Steve-"

"Unbelievable!" Dally shifted in his seat. "You're staying because of a boy?"

"I said that it's not just for Steve-"

Dally stood abruptly "Do whatever you want Melanie. I don't care." he was just turning around when I caught him call me "pathetic" and then make a high tale for the door. The bell rang as Dally left, and I threw my arms on the table and buried my head in them.

That didn't go so well.

But Dally didn't give me a chance to explain anything, and I knew he said I could stay because 'he didn't care' but, nothing felt resolved. He only said that because he felt, should I even say it, jealous. It was written all over his face before he left. I knew the only reason he would let me stay is if I said I wanted to stay for him. And I would have, had he given me chance. But he didn't, and I don't even know why. Sometimes I think Dally does dumb shit like that, just so he has a reason to be mad at me.

I got up slowly, and slumped my way out the door. I would give Dally time to cool off, and then I would call him later to sort it out.

* * *

I smoked my cigarette for a good while at the park. Not the best place to relax with a cigarette, but it wasn't like anyone was going to use the park anyway. I hadn't seen any kids on this park since i've been here. Probably because this park was on the East side, and all the greaser kids weren't pansying around at parks, but learning how to throw a good punch or something like that.

"Hello there Doll" I heard from behind me.

I turned my head from my spot on the swing, and saw none other than Curly Shepard. I had only seen him once before he got thrown in the cooler for god knows what. Even though it was only a month and a half ago that I'd seen him last, he looked older. Maybe it was the fresh cut on his left cheek, or maybe I just hadn't gotten a good look at him that while back.

"Curly Shepard" I drawled out. "I see you're out of the cooler. Hows'd ya it feel?"

Curly took his seat on the swing next to me. "Good. But if you give me a weed, I might feel better."

I smiled and shook my head, but still handed him a weed. He put it between his mouth as I lit it. He took a few puffs before he said anything else.

"Melanie Winston, right?"

I nodded my head, then I realized, "Yea but, how do you know my name?" When Angela introduced us I was a Micheals. Melanie Micheals actually. Dumbest fake name ever, so i've come to figure out.

"Angela introduced us, don't you remember?" He smiled teasingly, and wiggled his eyebrows.

"I didn't mean that" I tried not to laugh at his attempt to flirt with me. "I meant how'd you know my real name?"

"I just got out this morning, but I've heard things from people."

Now I had to laugh. "By people you mean, Angela?"

"It doesn't matter" Curly grumbled. "Besides, anyone could guess that you're a Winston"

I just smiled, Curly was too easy to tease.

"What's with you anyway?" He started talking again "Why are you looking all sad, at a park of all places?"

"No one comes here...and I do not look sad" I said defensively. "I just needed to get away from my brother and take a breather."

"What happened?" Curly said casually. I couldn't see any harm in telling Curly what my problem was. Curly was easy to talk to, and he seemed like an alright kid. Besides, he's a teenage boy, who of his friends could he tell that would be interested?

After I told Curly everything, I just felt sad. It was like reliving it all over again.

"Damn."

"Tell me about it." I said, bringing my cigarette to my lips.

"No I mean damn, you've already got a serious boyfriend? I thought you would wait for me." Curly pretended to be hurt.

"Dream on" I laughed and threw what was left of my cigarette at him.

He easily dodged. We sat in silence for a little while. Then he spoke up "I don't know what to tell you Melanie. Other than 'big brothers are a pain in the ass', I got nothin."

"Oh ya, you're a big help there Shepard." I said mockingly, while I got up and started to walk away. I needed a cola.

"Hey! Where ya goin?" Curly called from from behind me.

"Any where but here." I called back jokingly, well maybe half-jokingly.

"See you later baby doll"

* * *

I mindlessly went through the magazines at the convenient store. I didn't really know what I was doing. All I knew is that I was bored as hell. I didn't want to go back to Angela's. As much as I liked Angela, I couldn't listen to her whine about some boy she met the other day at a party. I couldn't do it. I didn't want to go to the DX either. Steve and I constantly got in trouble for "screwing around", instead of working. I knew our boss was making it so we didn't have many shifts together on purpose, but I didn't blame him.

I picked up a magazine and flipped through it. Suddenly someone snatched it from me. "I'll take that". I knew who it was right away.

I turned around to see him start to roll up the magazine. "You can't steal that" I whispered and grinned.

"Oh c'mon Lanie, where's your fun?" Two-bit grinned mischievously.

"I'm not stupid Two-bit. There's no way that'll fit in your pocket"

"Who said anything about pockets?" He stuffed it down his pants. I looked down at where the magazine was now hidden.

I covered my mouth before I could laugh. Two-bit put his arm around my shoulder and did some sort of douchey stroll towards the door. The cashiers eyes were glued to Two-bit's crotch, wide-eyed. Completely un-expecting that is was simply a magazine.

Once outside and around the corner, we laughed loudly. Two-bit took out the magazine and waved it victoriously in the air, before throwing it in my direction. I quickly moved out of the way.

"I don't want it now!" I said through laughs.

Our laughter died down and Two-bit sat down against the building. I took a seat next to him as he pulled out a baggie of liquorice.

"Did you pay for those?" I teased.

"No" he said blatantly. "But they're well deserved. Dally told me you guys had a falling out."

"When?"

"Not too long ago, an hour, maybe two. He came into Bucks, I asked him why he looked so glum and he just told me that you were being dumb"

"I was not being dumb." I mumbled.

Two-bit just laughed. "What happened?" he said, offering me a liquorice.

I told Two-bit what happened, and like the guy he is, he had no good advice and suggested we just cause havoc on the town until my mind was cleared from the problem. I knew it wouldn't do anything for me later but as a fun, and temporary distraction, I was all for it.

* * *

I got home late, really late. Two-bit and I were having way too much fun causing trouble. Sometimes I worry about that boy. A 20 year old that stills acts as if he's an immature teenager with no responsibilities. Maybe that's why I like him so much. His careless attitude was something I envied, and being around him made life so easy. Even if it was short-lived.

I entered Angela's room soundlessly. Her lights were off, so I assumed she was asleep. I changed and crawled into the bed. Angela and I were close enough that sharing a bed wasn't weird. It's still strange to me that, besides Steve and Dally, i've never been so close to anyone before.

I settled into a comfortable position on the bed and started to drift off.

"Your brother called" Angela spoke up, and startled me slightly. "You're boyfriend too."

"Ok" I said quietly.

I would call them tomorrow, but at that time I was too tired to do anything but sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders

Chapter 15: I Need You-Part 1

"Go fish" Soda said, in a bored tone. " Do you have a queen?"

I scanned through my cards. "Go fish"

Soda and I were sitting at the counter playing 'Go Fish', a really boring card game. But that was better than anything. We were bored out of our minds at the DX. The closer we got to the beginning of school, and the end of summer, the less busy it got.

The fact that I wasn't in the best mood didn't help either.

I woke up late and didn't get to have a good breakfast. I also completely missed my chance to call Steve and Dally, and that was really putting me off. I haven't talked to Steve since yesterday morning, and Dally, well I needed to settle things with Dally.

I thought maybe Steve would come see me at work today, even to just say 'Hi', but it was 4:30 and I wasn't holding my breath anymore.

"Do you have any two's?" I asked, lacking curiosity.

"Damnit" Soda grumbled, giving me a two. After he did, I smiled victoriously. "Go ahead. Ask again, oh wise one."

I laughed softly. "Do you have a-"

The bell signed someone coming into the shop, and I immediately tossed my cards behind me, as if they were never there. Soda got up and went over to the tool counter and made it look like he was doing something.

I composed myself to look more professional and said "How can I help you?" and I looked up, surprised to see my brother standing on the other side of the counter.

"Dally"

"Melanie" he mocked at me. "We need to talk about yesterday."

"Are you going to let me talk this time?" I glared at him.

Dally leaned casually against the counter. "You don't have to say anything Mel. The answer is still no, and you need to know that."

I slumped back in my chair, too tired to be angry at the time. "Dally you are being so unfair. I have so much here, and I can't go back to New York, I just can't."

Dally's face flushed in anger. "That's your brilliant excuse? You just can't go back? Why would that be Melanie?"

I sighed and let the wall blocking out terrible memories come crashing down, and I felt my eyes becoming wet.

"_Melanie Winston! Dinner is ready!" I could here my mother yell from the kitchen._

_I was in my room, doing my homework. I had been in my room since I got home from school, as I always am. I was always scared of any place in our house that wasn't my bedroom. My least favourite part of the day was dinner, because I had to sit and eat with the two people I hated most in this world._

_Ever since Dally left, life has been worst than it had ever been before. Even at the pure age of 13, I knew I hated my parents, more than anything. _

_I still went to kitchen and sat down. I looked down at the food in front of me. Spaghetti, how incredibly elaborate. We had it every night. I dug in anyway._

_My mom sat down, followed my my father. My parents talked nicely for a little bit, but It wasn't long before they started exchanging nasty words. _

_I ate my spaghetti even faster, desperate to get out of the kitchen. _

_I finished within a couple minutes. "May I please me excused?" I asked in a small voice._

_"Yes" _

_"No"_

_My parents said at the same time. My dad glared at my mom and then turned to me. "You will leave when I say you can leave you little brat."_

_"Asshole" I mumbled. I don't know why I had said it or what it meant. I heard it from a bigger kid at school, and it sounded hurtful. I hoped it would hurt my dad. _

_My dad confirmed my bad language by grabbing my arm roughly and pulling me out of my chair. "You little shit" he growled at me, and then have me a good hard slap on the face. My small body whipped around and I fell on the floor._

_"You think you can talk to me like that huh?" He kicked me hard a couple times, and then stalked off to the living room._

_I let out a long breath I had been holding. It seems as if he is letting me off easy, for now. _

_I gazed up at my mother, who was contently eating her spaghetti._

_There we so many reasons why I hated my parents. My dad, for obvious reasons. But my mom, what I hated about her is that she could just watch. She could just watch me, her own daughter, get beaten black and blue. She never said, or did anything, and that why I hated her so much._

_I stood up in pain. I managed to make my way to my room and lay on my bed. I sat and picked up "Where the Wild Things are" by Maurice Sendak. But I couldn't read it because my vision was blurred my tears. I cried for too long. Longer than I should have._

_I picked up my lighter from the bottom of my bed. I only had a lighter because Dally left it. I had no use for it, but I kept it anyway. It was the only thing I had of him now that he was gone. _

_It took me a couple seconds to get it to light. I sniffled, as the tears rolled down my cheeks. "Happy 13th Birthday Melanie" I said to myself, and blew out the small flame. _

_I wished for Dally. All I wanted was Dally. All I needed was Dally._

I reached up and wiped the couple tears I had, off my face in embarrassment. I looked up at Dally. Now he seemed just as sad as I was.

"I can't go back to New York. I just can't" I sniffled quickly. "I can't be without you again Dal. Not after I just got you back."

Dally came around to my side of the counter. He put his arms around me and pulled me close. Now he was the one that couldn't speak, so I did.

"Do you know how much I missed you? How many time I wished for you to come back for me?" I pulled away from him. "And you never did!" I pushed Dally as hard as I could. "You never came back for me, you asshole!"

I moved to push him again, but he grabbed my wrists.

"I'm sorry Melanie." he pulled me into a tight hug, this one I couldn't escape. "I'm sorry I didn't come back for you."

I buried my face into his jacket and tried not to cry. "I needed you then Dally, and I need you now. Please don't make me go. I need you."

His head ducked down to my ear and he whispered, so an eavesdropping Soda couldn't hear. "I need you too kid. I need you too."


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Surprise surprise, I still don't own The Outsiders.

Chapter 16: I Need You- Part 2

A/N: We are nearing the end of this Fic. When I say nearing the end, I mean one chapter left! From the beginning, I was planning on making this Fic the 'short and sweet' type. Though I feel like I haven't explored much of Melanie, so maybe, just maybe, once this ends, I will do one shots of Melanie's life. I don't know, It's just something I was thinking about! OK! Onto the Fic...

I stepped into the Shepards, not all all surprised to see Tim and Curly arguing. It had been a day and a half since Curly got out of the cooler, and already I had seen those two fight more than any siblings I've ever seen before. And it was only 8:00, they probably just got started.

They were standing in the the living room, but not blocking the TV. Which would explain Angela, sitting on the couch, seeming unfazed by the two males battling it out in front of her.

I sat down next to her. "What's up Ang?"

She just pointed to her brothers.

I laughed at her expression. She looked agitated and exhausted. She sighed "What about you? How was work?"

"Dally came by"

Angela perked up when I said that. "What did he say?"

"We came to an agreement" I smirked, and waiting for her to scream in my ear or something girly.

She screamed in my ear, jumped onto me, and kept telling me how 'awesome this year was going to be'.

Suddenly the phone rang. Curly and Tim both went quiet for the first time since I had gotten here. Tim strolled over to the phone and coughed into his hand before picking it up.

"Hello?..Yea...Oh ya she's right here." Tim motioned for me to come over to him and he handed me the phone.

"Hello?"

"Melanie" It was Steve, and he sounded strange.

"Steve, hey. What's up?"

"Come over now."

"Why?" I panicked. What happened? "What happen-"

"Just get over here now." he interrupted me, but didn't hang up. I could hear him sigh heavily. "Please"

"Ok, ok. I'll be there soon." I hung up the phone. All three sets of dark blue eyes were looking at me. "Uh, I'm going to head out. I'll probably be back late."

I rushed out the door and down the street. Steve didn't actually live all that far from the Shepards, and I was there in 15 minutes. I noticed his dads car wasn't parked outside, so I didn't bother knocking when I came up to the door.

"Steve?" I called out to him. I looked around the living room. The place was a goddamned mess. Broken lamps, furniture moved, and stuff all over the floor.

Steve emerged from the kitchen, eyes blazing.

"Steve. What the hell happened?"

Steve growled. "Me and the asshole had a misunderstanding."

I looked at him thoughtfully. I needed him to explain or we weren't going to get anywhere. "Care to elaborate?"

"He told me I was a 'no good son of a bitch' and that I 'wasn't going to go anywhere with my life'. Now that wouldn't bother me normally, but then he brought you into it."

"Ok" I said cautiously, very slowly made my way toward him. "And what did he say?"

"He said that I ought to cut you loose!" His fist curled. "He told me that I was draggin' you down with me! Am I?"

"What?" Was he seriously asking me this?

Steve looked at me angrily. "Am I just dragging you down? Tell me now Melanie, if I am."

I looked at him as if he'd grown two heads. "Of course not Steve."

"He said that you're gonna marry me, and then you'll be stuck in this small town forever." He yelled. Instead of easing, he just seemed to be getting angrier and angrier.

"You're being ridiculous!" I yelled back.

"Am I?" He waved his hands out.

We stared at each other for a little while before Steve sighed and broke the silence.

"Maybe I'm not what's best for you Mel."

The whole atmosphere changed. It went from tense and angry to sad and quiet in the span of a three seconds.

"Oh Steve." I stepped forward.

My heart almost broke when Steve took a step back. "You deserve better Melanie. You deserve someone who can give you the world, and that guy isn't me."

Steve was being ridiculous and I needed to make him relax, and tell him just how much I loved him. An idea sprang to my mind.

"Sit down." I commanded.

"What?" Steve looked at me.

"I said" I grabbed his hand, surprised that he let me, "Sit down." I gave him a light push onto the sofa.

I went down the hall, past Steve's bedroom, where I knew the bathroom was. I entered the bathroom and looked at the tub, then I leaned to the faucet and started to fill the tub with hot water.

* * *

I just sat there for a while, and waited for the tub to fill.

After it had finally finished, I walked back out to the living room.

Steve didn't hear me coming. So I took a second to just look at him.

He was leaning back into the cushion of the sofa, and his foot was propped up on the coffee table. He looked distressed beyond belief. His hair was in all different directions, his eyes were closed, and his face twisted in pain. Not physical pain but emotional pain. He still looked so handsome, but so sad. Watching him hurt, was making me hurt. I couldn't take it any longer.

"Steve"

His eyes popped open and he got up from the couch, but didn't advance toward me.

I stuck out my hand to encourage him. "Come with me."

He made his way over to me and took my hand. I lead the way to the bathroom.

Once we got there, I let go of his hand and reached for the bottom of my shirt to pull it over me head.

"Melanie?" Steve looked at me curiously.

I reached out for his shirt but he didn't move. I sighed. "Put your arms up Steve."

He put his arms up, and I pulled his shirt off of him. I then started to un-button my jeans.

I turned toward Steve to make sure he was doing the same. It looked like he took the hint because his pants were already pulled down to his calfs.

We took of the rest of our clothes until we were completely naked. I got into the tub first. The hot water engulfed me, and relaxed my muscles.

Steve wasn't moving. I looked up at him. "C'mon baby."

He finally got into the tub, settling in front of me.

I took cups of water in my hands and rubbed them all over his back until it was almost completely wet, then I started to massage his shoulders.

I could hear Steve let out a deep sigh, and a couple moans here and there. Steve was completely relaxed against my hands.

We sat in silence for a couple seconds more before I decided that I should talk.

"I love you." I started. "I love you so much, ok? I don't need to go off to some big city once we're married. I don't need the whole world. I just need you Steve. You're enough for me."

I paused for a moment, just in case he wanted to interject. When he didn't, I continued.

"I love your hair." I ran my hands through the dark strands.

"I love your face." I leaned forward to kiss his cheeks.

"I love your neck." I kissed his neck softly.

"I love your shoulders." I gave his shoulders a light squeeze.

"I love you arms." I trailed my hands down his arms. Steve brought his arms back, so I could grab his hands.

I smiled. "And your hands. I love your hands." My fingers intertwined with his.

"And that's just the beginning. I love you Steve, so much." I whispered in his ear.

Steve didn't say anything. He just leaned his back against my chest, and crossed my arms over his pecks.

We sat in comfortable silence for a long while, until the water got cold.

When we got out, we went straight to Steve's bed, and we clung to one other all night, never once letting go of each other.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders

A/N: Last chapter of this FanFiction! Again, maybe one shots coming, maybe.

Chapter 17: New Life

_Ding ding ding_

Laughter erupted from a couple students in the classroom. Other students were already out the door, eager to start their Christmas break.

I gathered my books in my arms and left my Chemistry class. I walked contentedly to my locker, just down the hall.

The door from my right swung open and I dodged the flailing body just in time. I heard the boys body slam against the lockers. I looked over at him.

"Two-bit Mathews, you have too much energy for your own good."

Two-bit stood up straight and bounced/walked over to me. "You know it." He ruffled my hair.

My hand immediately went to do the same thing to him, but he he blocked it with ease.

"Slow down their Lanie."

I grumbled at him as a response. Two-bit just smiled.

"Be at the car in ten minutes. If you're not there in ten minutes, I'm leaving, ya hear me?" he said seriously

"I hear ya."

Two-bit broke off down another hallway, but not before turning back and shouting, "Ten minutes!"

Two-bit. What a riot.

Two-bit and I have gotten even closer since Dally told me I could stay. if that was even possible. Two was like a second brother to me, and we seemed to know everything about each other. I guess we just got along really well. He would drive me home, or to work everyday from school. He was a real pal of mine. I loved that guy.

* * *

I grabbed my jacket from the hook of my locker and put it around me.

"Hey"

I looked up at Angela. "Oh, hey." I reached down to tie my loose shoe laces.

She leaned up against the locker and smacked her gum. "Well hurry up Melanie, I wanna get out of here." Her tone was bitchy, but I knew she was smiling.

"Will you shut up." I teased back.

I finished tying my shoes and picked up my bag. Angela and I made out way towards the school doors. We were walking in silence until Angela sighed loudly.

I laughed softly. I knew exactly why she was acting upset, but I'd ask anyway because I knew that's what she wanted.

"What's wrong Ang?"

"It's Chris. He hasn't talked to me since Monday." She pouted.

Ah, Chris. He was always the source of Angela's problems now a days. Chris and Angela had been on and off for the past 2 months. They had to be the worst couple ever. They were both so stubborn and relentless. They fought hard, but loved even harder. They were so bad for each other, but somehow so good at the same time. I've never seen Angela so upset and happy at the same time. Whenever we got together it was usually all about Chris.

Angela and I were still close, but we were growing up. We spent more time at our jobs, or with our boyfriends. But we still hung out, and it was always a good time. We were always together in school too. It's just been harder now that I was living with Dally.

"I'm sure he'll come around Ang. Just be patient." I advised her.

Angela linked her left arm with my right one. "You better be right" She huffed.

Another arm linked with my left. "Hey Mel." Robin beamed at me. "Angela." She nodded her head in Angela's direction.

Robin and Angela didn't particularly get along. Only really for my sake. Us three rarely ever hung out because of that. Besides, I only really hung out with Robin at school. The only thing we really had in common, were our boyfriends. But I didn't mind Robin. She was fun, giggly, and full of spirit. Which would be really annoying if she didn't have a great sense of humour.

"Y'all excited for Christmas Break?" Robin asked us, as we exited the school.

"Oh ya, I-"

Angela squealed from my right. I looked over to her to see the biggest grin on her face. I followed her eyes to Chris, leaning up against his car, looking devilishly handsome.

"Told you he'd come ar-" I started to say to Angela, but she ran off before I could finish.

Robin and I watched as Angela jumped into Chris's arms and kissed him feverishly.

"That girl is crazy."

I laughed at Robins comment. "She's just in love."

"Ya, I guess." Robin left it at that.

Robin and I walked down the high school steps in silence, until I saw Two-bit waving at me from his car.

"You need a ride?"

"No. My car is just down there." She pointed to a shiny blue Maserati.

"Right. We still on for bowling tomorrow?"

"Absolutely." She started to walk away. "Bye Melanie."

"See ya."

I walked across the parking lot to Two-bit's car, and slipped inside.

"You took your sweet time, didn't ya?" Two-bit said as he started the car.

I turned to Ponyboy in the backseat. "What time is it Pony?"

Pony looked down at his watch. "3:06"

"Ha." I turned back to Two-bit to gloat. "Under ten minutes."

"Whatever."

* * *

We arrived at the Curtis's in no time. I stepped out into the cold, and made my way inside the un-decorated house.

The Curtis house was a very familiar place to me. I was usually at the Curtis's with Steve, or Dally, or Two-bit, or all three. Any time I wasn't working I was usually here. When I didn't have to work, I always came to the Curtis's after school. I had kind of grown to love it. As well as the Curtis boys.

Darrel Curtis, I always called him that, because I knew it bugged him. He was kind of like a father figure to me, in the sense he always looked out for me. But not in the way that he was always in my business, because he never was. I really like him.

Soda and I became pretty good friends over the last couple months. It was inevitable really, with all the time we both spent with Steve.

And Ponyboy Curtis. He hadn't talked to me for the longest time, and then when he moved up a grade and was put in my English class, sat right next to me, I couldn't avoid him. Which I'm glad. Pony was a good kid, a really good kid. Nice, smart and respectful. He was going places, I was sure of it.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when a snowball hit me head.

"Two-bit!" I shouted at him.

"Get inside, you dope. Unless you wanna freeze." He laughed from the doorway.

I shook my head and tousled my hair to get the snow out. I stuck out my tongue as I walked past Two-bit to get inside.

I walked inside to see Ponyboy laying comfortable on the couch, face buried in the book we'd been assigned by our devil of an English teacher.

I turned on the TV and sat down on the floor with Two-bit. "You know that book doesn't have to be finished until after Christmas Break?" I teased him.

"Mhm." Pony hummed, clearly not listening to me.

I reached behind me and pinched his leg. "Try hard."

Pony bent his knee, so it would hit me in the head.

"Ow." I rubbed the spot his knee had hit. Ponyboy was still looking at his book, but he had a smirk on his face.

"Are you two getting along out there?" Darry yelled from the kitchen.

"Yes Darrel, everything's fine." I yelled back.

"Did Steve and Soda tell you if they were coming straight back after work? I didn't get a chance to ask this morning" Darry asked.

"Ya, both of them are." I replied.

Two-bit laughed loudly at something on the TV, and I turned my attention to that.

* * *

Two-bit laughed right in my ear for the thirtieth time.

I didn't quite see the humour in the show. I was just waiting for Steve to turn up.

The door swung open. Speak of the devil.

Soda and Steve rushed inside, shivering.

Soda pulled his shoes off quickly and fast-walked to his bedroom muttering, "cold cold cold" along the way.

I was too busy laughing at Soda to see Steve approach me. I gasped when two large, and very cold hands were place on my face.

"Steve, you're freezing." I stated the obvious.

"Warm me up then." He grinned down at me. I complied with a sweet kiss.

"Better?" I asked, after we pulled away.

"Much." Steve said.

I smiled and turned away to sit back on the floor. Steve went over to the couch moved Pony's legs out of the way before he sat down.

"Say, where's Dally?" Two-bit piped up.

"I don't know. He said this morning, that he'd be here for dinner."

* * *

Dally showed up merely two minutes before Darry announced dinner was ready.

He walked in the door and sat down at the dining room table like he'd been there the whole time.

I walked over to him tugged on his hair. "You almost didn't make it."

He flicked his fingers against my forehead. "Ya, whatever kid."

"Where were you all day then?" I asked casually, though I knew I probably wouldn't get an answer.

"None of your business." Typical Dally. "How was school?"

Our relationship was still complex. We were usually good, but now I lived with him and the list of things to fight about seemed to double. We fought on the daily, but I loved him anyway, and I knew he would always have my back no matter became more responsible for me, and I could see how much he really cared about me in the last few months.

"It was boring." I told him, as I grabbed Darry's home-cooked meal and sat down next to him.

Dally laughed at me.

"What?"

"That's your always your answer."

"Well, it's always true." I said honestly. School was boring, but I was still good at it. Kind of. I had a B average. Good enough, if you ask me

* * *

Everyone slowly sat down and got settled at the table. Conversations started flowing. But I stayed relatively quiet during dinner. Mostly just observing.

I never took the time anymore to think about my life, and how lucky I really was. I had everything. My family, who I loved. My boyfriend, who I loved. And friends, who I loved. I had a roof over my head, and food on my plate. Everything I needed, and everything I wanted.

"Mel." Steve whispered in my ear.

"Ya?"

"Is something wrong?"

I looked into his wonderful eyes and then dropped my gaze to his soft lips. I leaned in, and gave him a quick kiss.

"No. No, nothing's wrong."

Steve just smiled at me.

I went back to eating my food, until Steve nudged my arm a minute later.

"What now, Steven?" I pretended to be annoyed by him.

"What do you want for Christmas?" He asked suddenly.

"What?" I responded, surprised. I never got anything for Christmas, let alone got asked what I wanted.

"What do you want for Christmas?" He repeated.

I didn't even have to think about it. "Nothing." I said simply.

"Nothing?" Steve said, surprised. "Nothing? C'mon you must want somethin?"

"No really, nothing." I took his hand into mine. "I've got everything I need."

I gave him another kiss, short and sweet, for the sake of my brother.

I pulled away from him. "Ok, maybe a new jacket or something."

He laughed and pulled me into another kiss.


	18. Chapter 18

That's it !

Thank you guys so much for the reviews, the reads, and just everything !

I really enjoyed writing that FanFiction.

Maybe another one coming soon. Probably an Outsiders one.

The only other 'Sister Fic' I liked the idea of, was Two-bit. So...we'll see!


End file.
